Serviteur
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Uther va acceuillir un ancien ami, et Merlin sera désigné pour le servir. Malheureusement, ça ne va pas bien se passer pour lui et il va perdre pied...ou être sauvé grâce à un monde étrange, à vous de choisir. On va dire que cela se passe à la fin de la saison 2 juste avant la 3. C'est un slash, bien sûre, un merthur plus précisément.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Serviteur**

**OOO**

**Je n'avais aucune idée pour le titre, j'ai donc choisi ce mot. Il résume assez bien ce que je vais essayer de faire passer, à savoir : où s'arrête le rôle d'un serviteur ?! Après tout, c'est le moyen âge, et l'époque était rude. **

**Bref… J'espère que ça vous plaira… J'avoue ne pas encore avoir écrit la fin… J'espère que j'arriverai au bout de cette fic… Bah oui, mon plus grand défaut est de ne jamais terminer… Vous voilà averti. J'espère que vous serez me motiver.**

**OOO**

Trop d'entraînement !

C'est ce que son corps lui disait, alors qu'il s'étirait dans le lit. Les tentures s'ouvraient les unes après les autres, finissant de sortir le prince d'un sommeil qu'il aurait aimé plus long. Il grommela quelques injures mais le serviteur n'y fit pas attention, et il continua de laisser entrer la lumière dans la chambre du blond. Une fois fini, il s'approcha le plus doucement possible du prince, et il s'abaissa pour lui faire face. Le blond avait toujours les yeux fermés, même si il ne dormait plus. Il était magnifique. Merlin avait envie de l'embrasser, les lèvres offertes étaient un supplice. Cependant, il se ravisa jamais il n'aurait osé dépasser les bornes avec le prince. Même si ils étaient proche, il restait un serviteur.

Les yeux toujours clos, Arthur pouvait sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Il s'en assura : « Merlin ?! » Dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Merlin se contenta de sourire tandis que des étincelles commençaient à illuminer ses yeux bleus. Il aimait entendre son prénom dans la bouche du prince.

Arthur pouvait ressentir tout l'amour de Merlin, même sans ouvrir les yeux. Les sentiments du valet irradiaient de son corps et le prince avait toujours la sensation que l'atmosphère changeait en sa présence. Le brun arrivait à l'apaiser et à lui faire ressentir le bonheur, le vrai. Celui que l'on ressent sans rien devoir rendre en retour. Pourtant, Arthur restait prude quant à ses propres émotions et il n'était pas familiarisé avec les niaiseries qui rassuraient le serviteur.

« Dégage ! » Grogna Arthur, la voix toujours grossie par le sommeil.

Le sourire niais de Merlin s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Déçu, il se releva pour s'éloigner du lit mais il fut stoppé. Une main venait de saisir son poignet.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, visiblement. » Répondit Merlin, son timbre de voix manifestait qu'il était blessé.

Arthur sourit. Il adorait taquiner Merlin qui démarrait toujours au quart de tour. Sa bonté en faisait une proie évidente et facile.

« Viens ici, nigaud ! » Dit-il en tirant sur son bras, faisant tomber Merlin sur lui pour l'embrasser. Merlin lui rendit son baiser sans se faire prier, une nuée de papillon prenant son envol dans le fond de son estomac. Il avait déjà pardonné à Arthur.

« Vous me faites du mal quand vous agissez ainsi, Arthur. » Souffla Merlin, en se redressant sur ses coudes pour détailler son prince. Il était rassuré qu'Arthur veuille bien de lui, ce matin en particulier. Il avait besoin de se sentir protégé dans les bras du chevalier. Il savait que la journée serait difficile pour lui.

« Tu es si naïf, » lui répondit Arthur en caressant la joue de son amant. Merlin était pur, innocent, naïf comme un enfant Arthur aimait s'en amuser. Il tenait énormément à son serviteur qui était devenu plus au fil des années. Merlin était à présent son amant. Leur lien s'était fortifié et transformé sans qu'ils ne s'y obligent. Les choses s'étaient passées comme une évidence. Donnant à l'un une raison de vivre, et à l'autre la sensation d'être vraiment aimé.

**OOO**

La salle du trône était drapée des plus grands blasons qu'elle possédait. Le symbole de Camelot fièrement exhibé aux yeux des arrivants.

« Camelot vous souhaite la bienvenue, seigneur Carnassier ! » Dit le roi Uther en s'avançant vers l'un de ses invités. Les deux hommes se serrèrent fermement la main quand le roi commença à rire franchement. Il se moquait de son ami qui devait se fondre dans le protocole exigé des politesses d'un seigneur envers un roi. Sir Carnassier, à son tour, laissa échapper un rire franc et guttural. Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans une accolade amicale.

« Vous m'avez manqué Uther ! » Souffla monseigneur Jordan Carnassier. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus revus depuis le couronnement d'Uther.

Arthur souriait derrière son père. Il appréciait voir son père de si bonne humeur même si c'était pour des raisons qui le dépassaient totalement. Il en était de même pour la pupille du roi, Morgane qui tirait la tête, renfrognée dans son siège à côté du trône.

Derrière le siège de son maître, Merlin ne se montrait pas plus enjoué par la venue de ce chevalier. Intérieurement, il se sentait engourdi d'une émotion funeste.

« J'ai organisé un festin à ton honneur. Ce soir, nous nous amuserons comme jadis. » Lui assura Uther, un sourire sincère sur le visage. « Tu es ici comme chez toi, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Merlin te servira. »

Merlin avait écarquillé les yeux, surpris d'entendre son nom. Arthur avait relevé la tête, observant son père comme un gamin en colère. Le roi aurait pu désigner quelqu'un de plus compétent, mais dernièrement, Arthur avait l'impression que son père essayait de l'éloigner de son ami. Le travail ne manquait pas au sein du château, et voilà que le roi ajoutait une tâche supplémentaire à son valet. Ca sonnait comme une mauvaise nouvelle pour les deux garçons, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre l'ordre du souverain. Les lèvres pincées, Merlin s'inclina pour saluer l'invité. « Sir, je serais à votre disposition. » C'est à contre cœur que le serviteur avait prononcé sa déclaration.

Dans quelques jours se déroulerait Une cérémonie en l'honneur du seigneur à l'origine du plus grand génocide de druide sur le territoire.

**OOO**

**A suivre…**

**Des avis ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires. Ils m'encouragent à tels points que j'étoffe la fic. D'ailleurs, à la base, ce chapitre ci n'existait pas. **

**OOO**

Jordan le saisit par le col de sa chemise ce qui surpris le jeune homme qui se sentit décollé du sol, pour ensuite se retrouver la tête enfoncée dans les draps du lit. Merlin tourna la tête sur le côté afin de ne pas manquer d'air.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Questionna brutalement l'invité d'Uther. Il avait resserré le poing sur le col de la chemise, serrant un peu plus l'encolure autour du cou du serviteur. Merlin était paniqué il avait du mal à respirer puisque sa trachée était écrasée. Il était perdu et il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le seigneur.

« Un l-lit… » Bégaya Merlin pour unique réponse.

« Oui ! Et sur ce lit, il y a des draps que tu n'as pas changés ! » Sire Jordan avait ponctué chacun de ses mots en secouant la tête de Merlin qui rebondissait sans ménagement sur le matelas dur.

« Mais ils étaient propres… » Se défendit Merlin, en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du seigneur beaucoup plus fort que lui.

« Je m'en moque ! Tu sauras à l'avenir que mes draps doivent être changé chaque jour, c'est bien comprit ?! » Cracha l'homme belliqueux. Le seigneur aimait dominer de façon excessive ne serait-ce que pour ressentir l'ivresse du pouvoir. Dieu, qu'il aimait se sentir puissant.

« Ou-oui, seigneur… » Dit Merlin la voix étranglée car sa gorge venait d'être libérée. Mais Sire Carnassier était sorti sans attendre la réponse.

**OOO**

« Tu n'as rien mangé mon garçon ?! » S'enquit Gaius, inquiet de voir l'assiette de son garçon toujours remplie. Il savait que ça n'arrivait que lorsque le jeune homme était contrarié.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Gaius sous le silence de Merlin.

« Je… Oui… » Mentit Merlin, contrarié, « Non ! C'est sire Carnassier. » Avoua Merlin en levant les yeux sur Gaius avant de les rabaisser. « Il est odieux avec moi. Il est cruel ! Je n'ose pas imaginer le plaisir qu'il a dû ressentir en massacrant tout ces innocent… » Exposa Merlin à la fois honteux et blessé.

Il raconta brièvement l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec ce noble. Sans s'en rendre compte, il n'avait pas cessé de frotter son cou.

« Tu sauras à présent que tout les maîtres ne sont pas aussi bon qu'Arthur, » radota Gaius, réellement chagriné par ce que lui avait raconté son protégé. Merlin avait levé les yeux au ciel, conscient que Gaius avait raison. « Tu ne peux rien contre lui. Alors plie toi à ses exigences, et essaie de te faire oublier. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps ici. » Lui conseilla Gaius. Le médecin se demandait si Merlin serait capable de se montrer docile. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser brimer et finissait toujours par exploser.

Gaius souhaitait en son fort intérieur que les jours à venir se passent sans incident.

**OOO**

Dans la lune, Merlin brossait les vêtements de cérémonie d'Arthur. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer l'incident de ce matin, et sa frustration se manifestait par des coups de brosses excessifs. Il était révolté de devoir subir les foudres du seigneur Carnassier, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réagir. Il avait en lui toutes les capacités requises pour calmer ce seigneur, mais à coup sûre Merlin finirait sur un bûcher si il utilisait la magie. Il détestait cette vie, celle où il devait cacher qui il était réellement. Il méritait un peu de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli, malheureusement son secret taisait également ses agissements. Avec cela, il resterait toujours l'idiot de Merlin, peu importe ses exploits.

« Merlin, tu aurais pu laver cette chemise ! » Rouspéta Arthur derrière le paravent avant d'en sortir. Effectivement, il y avait une petite tâche, à peine visible pour celui qui y prêtait attention.

Merlin qui était déjà tendu, sentit son humeur monté d'un cran : « Que puis-je y faire ? » Rétorqua Merlin. Il était trop tard pour un nettoyage Arthur le savait mais il avait aussi l'habitude d'être trop gâté. C'était le prince ! Il agissait souvent comme si tout lui était dû, sans réaliser le travail incommodant que cela pouvait être pour ceux qui le servaient.

« Je te rappelle que c'est ton devoir ! » Lança Arthur qui n'appréciait pas la réponse de Merlin.

« Bien sûre…mais je n'ai que deux bras et les journées ne comportent que 24h…si je ne dors pas ! Je ne suis pas magicien ! » Ironisa Merlin qui se déchargeait de façon inconsciente sur Arthur.

Arthur avait l'habitude des sarcasmes de son valet, mais ici il dénotait une chose inhabituelle dans le timbre de sa voix. Sa première idée était de remettre Merlin à sa place il s'était rapproché du brun dans l'intention de lui faire un sermon puis il s'était ravisé. Depuis que Merlin était à ses côtés, le prince était moins impulsif. A plus d'une reprise, Merlin avait su lui ouvrir les yeux par sa franchise. Le prince gardait d'ailleurs en mémoire leur première rencontre, où Merlin l'avait traité de _crétin royal._ Dés lors, il avait commencé à se remettre en question, et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, Arthur devenait un homme meilleur grâce à son amant.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Et laisser cette veste qui ne t'a rien fait ! » Dit Arthur en retirant la brosse des mains de Merlin.

Merlin leva la tête et réalisa combien il s'était montré désagréable avec le blond. Arthur n'avait pas à payer pour le manque de respect de Sire Jordan.

« Excusez moi. La journée a été éprouvante. » Résuma Merlin, sans vouloir entrer dans les détails. Il n'avait pas envie d'ennuyer le prince avec ses histoires domestiques.

Merlin était penaud et Arthur ne pût réprimer son envie de le taquiner : « C'est parceque je t'ai manqué, avoue ?! » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur, un large sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Il s'avança vers Merlin pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'autre se dégagea amusé mais lasse des moqueries du prince. « Vous pouvez toujours y croire, » répondit Merlin, incapable de cacher sa mauvaise foi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

**OOO**

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**OOO**

_« Meeeerliiiiin… »_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais jeta un coup d'œil sur la droite, puis sur la gauche. Rien ! La fatigue devait lui jouer des tours.

Dans son uniforme le plus somptueux de serviteur du palais, Merlin observait la fête discrètement comme tous ceux de son rang. Dans un coin, il buvait sa troisième coupe de vin. Les nobles rigolaient et se pavanaient de bon cœur, certains déjà affalés à leur table car ils en avaient trop profités. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant, mais même l'alcool ne pouvait pas l'aider à oublier ce qu'ils célébraient ce soir. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Sans compter que le poids de sa magie pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules depuis l'arrivée du seigneur Jordan.

Même Arthur ignorait son secret. Merlin se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'Arthur appréciait chez lui puisqu'il ignorait tout de son plus beau talent. Le magicien n'était pas le plus bel homme du royaume. Le corps allongé et maigre, muni de membres disproportionnelles. Vraiment, il était loin de ressembler à une créature de rêve. Si la magie lui avait permis de développer la vivacité de son esprit sa maladresse et ses pitreries la dissimulaient à ses dépend. Il était donc normal pour le magicien de penser que l'affection du prince était injustifiée, ce dernier le qualifiant souvent d'idiot.

Leur histoire était compliquée, et elle n'avait pas réellement de commencement. Arthur ne semblait pas vouloir s'investir, ce que Merlin pouvait comprendre vu qu'il était l'héritier du trône. Merlin pensait n'être qu'une distraction et qu'en temps voulu, Arthur s'en détacherait. Le prince ne lui avait jamais ouvert son coeur. Contrairement à Merlin qui avait, un jour, osé prononcé un 'je t'aime' qui était resté sans réponse. Ils étaient amants, point final. Et lui restait son serviteur, ainsi il ne pouvait rien exiger de son prince.

Merlin était profondément touché par l'attaque qu'avait subi le peuple druide, et voilà quelques jours qu'il peinait à trouver le sommeil puisqu'il s'imaginait sans mal à la place de ces pauvres gens. Sur ce dernier point, une question le rongeait il se demandait comment réagirait Arthur si il apprenait la vérité. Cette question l'empêchait de s'épanouir, finissant de le museler alors qu'il devait déjà cacher sa véritable nature. Il était en proie au doute ce qui se manifestait par l'impression déstabilisante d'être aspiré de l'intérieur, dans une abîme sans lumière. A chaque fois qu'il observait le blond, il essayait d'imaginer sa réaction, mais sans jamais y parvenir puisque son cœur s'affolait d'amour, tandis que ses entrailles se nouaient de sentiments plus troubles. Le tout obscurcissait la limbe de son cerveau.

Merlin ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être aimé pour ce qu'il était.

A première vue, il n'était qu'un souillon dans des loques misérables. Il ne valait rien ces derniers jours, Sire Jordan le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça c'était une planque parfaite.

_« Merlin… »_

Le magicien se retourna, balayant du regard les environs. Il venait encore d'entendre un murmure. Son nom venait d'être soufflé, pas plus fort que le bruit du vent, lui procurant un frisson.

La troupe qui animait la salle des fêtes ne semblait pas se fatiguer, jouant tour à tour des scènes une fois cocasses, une fois périlleuses. Le roi n'avait pas menti en promettant à son ami une soirée exceptionnelle. La musique était joyeuse et enivrante pourtant Merlin se sentait d'humeur maussade. Il avait très envie de sortir prendre l'air il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Cependant, il devait faire bonne figure et accomplir le travail que l'on attendait de lui.

Sire Carnassier semblait l'avoir oublié et il ne s'était plus défoulé sur lui. Comme Gaius le lui avait conseillé Merlin s'était fait discret et efficace pour éviter les représailles. Malgré tout, les journées avaient été pénibles et éreintantes.

_« Meeeeerlin… » _

Encore… Merlin sourcilla franchement des yeux, cherchant toujours du regard celui qui se moquait de lui. Enervé, il bu d'une gorgée sa coupe de vin. Levant la main pour se faire, il crut apercevoir brièvement, et du coin des yeux, une bête mythique à la peau rougeoyante. Elle ne lui était apparu que l'espace d'une seconde, et le temps de baiser le bras, la vision improbable et certainement d'origine fantasmagorique avait disparue. Merlin comprit que la fatigue agrémentée au vin n'allait pas l'aider à poursuivre la soirée sereinement.

Dépité, il se servit malgré tout une autre coupe d'alcool.

Arthur observait Merlin depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inanimé. A l'instar des autres cérémonies, Merlin brillait par sa discrétion. En retrait derrière un pan de tenture, le serviteur ne cherchait même pas son prince du regard. Il semblait préoccupé. Arthur était fortement intrigué par le comportement pour le moins paradoxale de son domestique. L'héritier du trône essayait de trouver une raison à l'attitude de son valet, mais il n'en trouvait aucune. Sauf peut-être que, par miracle, Merlin tentait de se montrer digne de la tâche que lui avait confié le roi.

Merlin était un crétin. Le plus maladroit des serviteurs. Mais ce soir, au grand étonnement d'Arthur, Merlin faisait des efforts. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi prompt à remplir correctement sa besogne.

Arthur n'était pas ravi de la décision de son père. Contraint de partager son serviteur, les moments passés seul avec lui se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais Merlin commençait à lui manquer.

Pour combler ce manque, il s'approcha furtivement du jeune homme.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire autant Merlin, » lui dit Arthur en arrivant silencieusement derrière lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Je sais, » dit Merlin en retirant la coupe de ses lèvres. « Je serais m'arrêter à temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Lui répondit Merlin légèrement agacé, puis avec hésitation il continua. « C'est juste que ça m'aide parfois à oublier qui je suis. » Dit-il las sur le ton de la confidence.

Arthur ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre la portée de ces paroles.

« J'ose espérer que tu ne feras pas l'idiot… Il te reste encore pas mal de corvées, et je ne voudrais pas que l'ivresse te ralentisse. » Lui dit Arthur en observant le seigneur Jordan vidé sa coupe cul sec. A cet instant, le prince maudissait Jordan. Arthur n'était pas du genre à faire l'étalage de ses sentiments donc il n'avait pas manifesté son mécontentement quand son père avait ordonné à Merlin de servir son invité. Néanmoins, il s'en voyait chagriné.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître, je ferais mes corvées. » Lui répondit Merlin de manière détachée, dissimulant sa tristesse. Il était blessé qu'Arthur ne voit en lui que la personne capable de le servir. Ses tâches, il les accomplissait uniquement pour être en la présence du prince. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'Arthur appréciait également sa présence, et ça le comblait. Mais il y avait aussi ces moments, comme à cet instant, où Arthur le renvoyait juste à ses attributions. Merlin souhaitait secrètement que le prince puisse le voir autrement que sous cet angle.

« Tu ne comprends pas Merlin. » Lui répondit Arthur frustré, comme si il avait lu les pensées de l'autre. En fait, il souhaitait que ce dernier garde assez d'énergie pour partager la fin de la soirée de sa présence. Il ne voulait pas utiliser de son autorité au détriment de son ami, aussi il expliqua : « Je n'ai pas envie de te voir fatigué. D'ailleurs, je suis de bonne grâce, et je te dispense de venir dans mes quartiers ce soir. » Ca lui trouait le cœur, mais il savait que Merlin aurait bien assez à faire en servant seigneur Carnassier. « Mais promets moi d'être là à la première heure demain matin. » Arthur lui avait pris le poignet, plongeant son regard plein de tendresse dans ceux de Merlin.

« Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de venir vous réveiller, votre majesté. » Lui dit-il en souriant, le regard brillant d'une étincelle qu'il n'avait que pour Arthur. « Et puis, vous seriez incapable de vous débrouiller sans moi ! » Lança Merlin pour le taquiner, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

« Ferme là, Merlin ! » Lui répondit Arthur en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

**OOO**

**A suivre… la machine va se mettre en route, et j'espère que vous serez emporté…**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOO**

Merlin avait épaulé Sire Carnassier jusqu'à sa chambre. L'épreuve avait été pénible le seigneur faisait quelques centimètres de plus, et était un poids mort sur son épaule. Merlin était fatigué. Il avait d'autant plus de difficulté à trouver la volonté nécessaire d'accomplir son devoir car l'homme qu'il soutenait était un sadique. Merlin regrettait presque de ne plus subir les engueulades injustifiées d'Arthur.

Merlin avait soufflé. Les comparer ne lui donnait pas le courage nécessaire à finir sa besogne. Au contraire, il désirait avoir l'audace d'abandonner l'homme au détour d'un couloir. L'idée était assez plaisante, même jubilatoire mais la correction serait certainement de taille. Le savoir dissipa rapidement l'idée du magicien, finalement il allait se contenter finir rapidement, pour ensuite rejoindre sa couche.

Ses yeux brûlaient de fatigue quand il entra dans la chambre. Il fit s'asseoir le seigneur dans un fauteuil. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers le lit pour ouvrir les draps. Il retira divers coussins, les réinstallant de manière plus confortable pour l'invité du roi. Il se montrait efficace pour éviter la moindre remarque.

Derrière lui, sur la chaise, Jordan observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Attentif, il attendait que le domestique commette l'irréparable. Ses yeux noirs scrutaient les mouvements du brun. Des gestes qu'il trouva bientôt poétique. Penché sur le lit ; Merlin se dévoilait sous une inclinaison nouvelle. Les fesses fermes du domestique firent changer les plans du seigneur. Un désir nouveau venait de naître. Une pulsion primaire à laquelle s'abandonnait sans difficulté le chevalier en temps ordinaire.

« Voilà ! Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'aimerai prendre congé, » finit Merlin en se relevant pour faire face au seigneur Carnassier. Il croisa son regard et il se sentit immédiatement intimidé par l'homme assit en face de lui. Merlin, parcouru de frisson, eut la sensation qu'il allait être mangé tout cru.

Même Arthur ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Ce n'était pas du désir les yeux noirs du chevalier manifestaient un besoin maladif de possession.

_« Meeeerliiin… »_

La peau du jeune homme fut traversée par une vague de frisson, lui donnant un relief 'chair de poule'. Encore cette voix, juste un murmure qui ronronnait son nom. Un appel, ou un avertissement ? Merlin secoua la tête essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Depuis le début de la soirée, il s'imaginait des choses. Il était fatigué et délirait, et ce n'était rien qu'une nuit de repos ne pourrait réparer.

« Et bien, à dire vrai, j'ai encore besoin de toi… » Lui dit Jordan., les yeux plein de convoitises. Le ton employé par le seigneur venait de déclencher une sonnette d'alarme au fond du magicien. Le sadique ne s'était jamais montré aussi mielleux. Merlin sentit les frissons se transformer en une trouille qui l'ankylosait. Fuir était impossible ! Fidèle à sa tâche, il s'avança vers le seigneur en ignorant les appels qui lui disaient de partir.

Il se faisait des idées et le fait d'être en face d'un meurtrier n'arrangeait rien. Comme à chaque fois, il se ressaisit, sans savoir qu'il étouffait le meilleur en lui, une magie bienfaitrice, pour accomplir docilement la tâche que l'on attendait de lui.

Il réfléchit un instant, pour deviner l'aide que réclamait le seigneur. Naïvement, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour se dévêtir.

Prudemment, Il s'agenouilla en face des bottes pour les retirer. Dénouant les lacets de ses doigts, il ne pouvait pas voir l'étrange étincelle qui brillait dans le regard de l'homme qui l'observait tel un prédateur en chasse. Le cœur de Merlin s'affolait dans sa poitrine son instinct lui dictait de prendre la fuite. Il expira discrètement, essayant de chasser l'angoisse qui rendait ses gestes moins précis. Une fois les bottes retirées, il se leva pour les porter au pied du lit. Merlin se réjouissait du fait que l'homme n'avait pas élevé la voix. Alors, merlin s'était dit avoir vu juste.

Quand Merlin se retourna, il sursauta de surprise. Sans faire le moindre bruit, Jordan l'avait suivi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir juste en face de lui, peut être même un peu trop proche. Jordan se contentait de sourire un rictus maléfique. Puis, le seigneur Carnassier attrapa fermement le bras du jeune homme pour le tirer vers lui. Merlin résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses maigres ressources physiques il n'avait pas la carrure du chevalier. Plaqué tout contre lui de force, Merlin pouvait sentir l'érection naissante du noble.

Il en avait des sueurs froides. Totalement dépourvu, il n'arrivait plus à aligner ses pensées. La scène qui se déroulait était irréelle, à tel point que Merlin se demandait si il n'était pas en plein délire.

« Euh… Vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas ce genre de serviteur. » Tenta d'expliquer Merlin en souriant nerveusement, des trémolos dans la voix. Il s'agissait d'un malentendu, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait, mais Merlin comprit que ce n'était pas le cas puisque la poigne du seigneur se resserrait autour de son poignet.

« Mais que racontes tu là ? Tu es bien serviteur ! » Railla l'homme de toute sa hauteur.

Dans son regard, le serviteur vit qu'il n'était pas plus important qu'un clébard. Inconsciemment, son corps se crispa en ayant un mouvement de recul. Pour la première fois, Merlin ressentait le sentiment dévastateur de ne rien valoir. Son souffle se hacha. Il était pris au piège.

Le moment était venu d'utiliser la magie. Non ! Son utilisation était interdite, et conduisait inéluctablement à la peine de mort.

Il devait à nouveau essayer de résonner le maître. Abuser de diplomatie et arrondir les angles étaient les dernières armes dont disposait Merlin.

« Je vous assure que je ne fournis pas ce genre de… »

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un énorme poing s'abattit sur son visage, l'assommant aussi sûrement qu'un maillet. « Ferme là ! » Tonna l'homme n'ayant cure du bavardage inutile du paysan.

Il était à moitié étourdi par le coup le monde valsait dans ses orbites. Difficilement, Merlin essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. Les images apparaissaient de façon décousue, comme éclairées par un soir d'orage. Il se sentit soulever du sol et ne pût réprimer un cri quand son bassin osseux percuta violement le rebord en bois du lit. Penché, tête en bas, appuyé douloureusement contre le montant du lit, rien de tout cela n'allait l'aider à recouvrer ses esprits.

Tout se passa très vite.

Merlin gisait sans la moindre réaction, à la merci de son maître qui le défroqua sauvagement. L'engrenage des mécanismes inconscients de Merlin s'actionna et il se figea sur une tâche de sang. Son sang qui goûtait grossièrement sur les draps, dessinant de manière inattendue de_ magnifiques arabesques rouge sang_.

**OOO**

**Allez, allez des p'tits commentaires pour me motiver…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez comprendre mon 'trip'. J'ai voulu recréer une ambiance similaire à un film que j'aime vraiment beaucoup (devinez lequel). D'ailleurs, il y en a d'autres qui m'ont inspiré pour être honnête. Bref… C'est l'univers de la magie, du rêve et de la féérie, j'en été fauché dés mon plus jeune âge (7 ou 8 ans) et depuis j'utilise ma caboche pour m'évader dans ce genre d'endroit.**

**Un peu à l'avance, je vous souhaite une bonne année !**

**OOO**

_L'herbe de l'orée du bois était maculée d'une fine pellicule d'eau, donnant à la verdure l'impression qu'elle était sertie de diamant. Il régnait un silence absolu, anormal. La nature était muette, le souffle de la vie semblait interrompu._

_Rien n'était capable d'entraver les forces de la vie. Du moins à sa connaissance._

_Le calme mensonger s'immisça bientôt dans sa poitrine, le privant un peu à la fois de son propre souffle. L'air devenait étouffant, faisant naître au fond de lui les premiers germes de la panique. Alerte, ses pupilles dilatées butèrent sur des perles d'un rouge criard. Elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir été semée dans le but d'être suivie._

_Le magicien avait oublié la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Alors, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il suivit le chemin indiqué par les perles. Elles grossissaient plus il s'avançait, se transformant un peu à la fois en quelques choses de moins majestueux et plus angoissant. L'air s'opacifia, et bientôt Merlin ne fut plus en mesure de voir quoi que ce soit. Il était seul, au milieu de nulle part. Tant bien que mal, il s'épuisa à lancer des sorts pouvant l'aider à retrouver la route. Mais, l'une après l'autre, les incantations avortaient sans la moindre explication. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'il devait prendre. Il avançait à pas incertains, lentement comme plongé dans le noir. _

_Il était perdu. _

_L'air lui manquait de façon menaçante. Cédant à la panique, il commença à courir. Il ne voyait rien; il n'entendait même pas le bruit de ses pieds qui frappait le sol. _

_Il n'existait plus._

_Son cœur manqua un battement quand ses pieds rencontrèrent un obstacle, le faisant tomber douloureusement. Il gisait dans quelque chose de poisseux. La brume ne lui permettait pas de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Lentement, il approcha la main, dont il s'était servi pour se réceptionner, près de ses yeux. Elle était écarlate. Même si cela lui semblait impossible, son souffle s'accéléra un peu plus, tandis qu'il tâtonnait dans l'énorme tâche écarlate qui recouvrait le sol. Avec appréhension, il chercha de ses paumes l'objet sur lequel il avait buté. L'odeur horriblement familière, lui donnait la nausée. A quatre pattes, il s'arrêta devant l'obstacle qu'il avait à peine osé toucher du bout des doigts. Il se concentra pour apercevoir la chose dissimulée sous l'épais brouillard. _

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit. _

_Rien de tout cela n'était vrai._

_Devant lui gisait la tête d'une licorne décapitée._

**OOO**

Gaius se redressa rapidement dans son lit, attentif aux cliquetis derrière la porte. Maladroitement, quelqu'un essayait d'entrer chez lui. Le vieil homme devinait qu'il s'agissait de Merlin il avait certainement trop bu et il rencontrait des difficultés avec le verrou. Bien décidé à faire la morale à son fils adoptif, il se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit, attendant l'entrée de ce dernier.

Il cessa de respirer quand le porte s'ouvrit finalement, dévoilant la silhouette familière qui peinait visiblement à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Au plus profond de lui, et à cause de cette posture pour le moins étrange, Gaius comprit instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand Merlin trébucha vers lui, pour tomber non loin de son lit, à quelques centimètres des pieds du vieil homme.

« Merlin ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Gaius catastrophé. Le jeune homme était blessé. Son arcade sourcilière ouverte et bleuie, sa lèvre inférieure souffrait du même traumatisme. Ses vêtements était tâché par ce qui devait être du sang. Difficile à dire juste éclairé par la lueur de la lune. L'aîné s'agenouilla rapidement près de son pupille, constatant rapidement que Merlin ne devait pas son état à l'ébriété. Le jeune homme leva des yeux vides sur son tuteur, tendant des mains suppliantes vers lui, souillées par son propre sang. Il était misérable, quémandant de l'aide silencieusement. Les mains tendues vers la seule personne en qui il avait confiance.

« Gaius… » Gémit-il.

La voix de son pupille était éteinte. Gaius eut la sensation de mourir en l'entendant il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état malgré les difficultés qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Le médecin se sentait comme foudroyé. Le temps semblait s'étirer alors qu'il était incapable de réagir, totalement choqué.

Heureusement, ce qui avait pris des allures d'éternité, n'avait été que de brèves secondes, où Gaius s'était senti perdu, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire. Pourtant, il avait l'expérience des situations d'urgences. A plus d'une reprise, il avait soigné des blessés. Il avait connu pire que le spectacle auquel s'adonnait son protéger.

Mais ici, il s'agissait de Merlin et ça changeait tout.

Il finit par se ressaisir pour enlacer Merlin de ses bras et l'aider à se relever.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi. » Lui dit-il pour le rassurer, à moins que ça ne soit lui qu'il essayait de convaincre.

Merlin tremblait. La musculature de son squelette était aussi tendue que possible. Sa peau était froide et moite, pour peu il était plus effrayant qu'un mort. Gaius l'allongea dans son propre lit par facilité. Il était incapable de savoir si son protéger souffrait, puisque le visage de ce dernier était fermé. Aucune émotion ne venait ternir l'impassibilité du jeune homme, seul les mouvements involontaires de son corps le trahissaient.

Gaius ne parlait pas il n'y avait rien à dire. Ses gestes étaient automatiques la raison du médecin écrasait l'inquiétude du père qu'il était devenu.

Merlin s'était laissé conduire dans le lit de son tuteur sans résistance. Il sentit rapidement l'odeur de Gaius l'embaumer chaleureusement comme une onde bienfaitrice. Les défenses qu'il avait maintenues jusqu'à présent, tombèrent. Il était en sécurité. Une tension dans son corps le quitta, et il glissa lentement vers l'inconscience, où son regard chercha en vain la lumière.

**OOO**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon dieu, je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire, mais je remanie totalement la fic que j'avais écrite. Des idées ne cessent de me traverser l'esprit, me faisant écrire, effacer, et recommencer des scènes que je croyais établies. **

**Arf, j'espère que toute ces modifications vont me laisser arriver au bout de cette histoire…car honnêtement, je n'ai plus la moindre idée de comment cela va se terminer.**

**OOO**

C'est sans l'aide de son amant qu'Arthur avait ouvert les yeux, la pièce résolument plongée dans l'obscurité alors qu'on devinait aisément qu'il faisait déjà jour. C'est les bribes de rayons qui traversaient l'interstice des tentures qui confirmait son intuition. Il était encore groggy par le sommeil et il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser vivement dans le lit, comme si il venait d'être piqué.

Merlin était absent !

C'était étrange. Merlin était peut être un empoté mais il restait un homme d'honneur il tenait toujours ses promesses. Et il lui avait certifié la veille qu'il serait là pour son réveil. Contrarié, Arthur se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers. Une pointe d'inquiétude parasitait ses pensées. Même si Merlin était un brin fainéant, il faisait toujours son possible pour être présent dés son réveil. Certainement que le serviteur avait bu plus que de raison, et donc contraint de faire l'impasse sur ses corvées du matin.

Arthur souffla bruyamment. Il était souhaitable que le fainéant ait trouvé la force nécessaire d'ignorer sa gueule de bois pour se rendre chez Sire Jordan, auquel cas il serait certain que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas son absence.

Mais Arthur s'en moquait, trop rancunier. Merlin n'avait pas tenu parole. Alors, tout le reste, c'était son problème.

**OOO**

Arthur arriva tardivement dans la salle à manger. A l'entrée du prince, Guenièvre se dépêcha de reculer le fauteuil du jeune homme. Il la remercia d'un sourire discret pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras devant le roi. Ensuite, il s'excusa brièvement au près de son père avant de prendre place en face de Morgane assise juste à côté du roi.

« Tout va bien Arthur ? » Demanda Uther qui se questionnait sur le retard de son fils.

Tout le monde à la table était fatigué. La fête les avait privé de quelques heures de repos et cela se voyait sur le visage de Morgane qui n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler ses cernes. Le roi, quant à lui, avait les yeux à peine ouverts. Il s'était énormément amusé au côté de son ami, mais il n'était plus jeune, et à présent il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

La table était dressée : fruits, pains, jambons, brioches, volailles autant de couleurs et de saveurs pour ouvrir l'appétit à n'importe quel individu, ou les revigorer. L'écuelle de Morgane débordait de fruits rouges, comme à son habitude puisqu'elle en raffolait depuis toujours.

A côté d'elle, il y avait une place vide. Sire Jordan était absent. Arthur comprit immédiatement que Merlin avait manqué à tous ses devoirs, et il ne faisait nul doute que le roi le punirait en conséquence. Merlin était vraiment un imbécile ! Morgane avait dû avoir le même raisonnement, puisqu'elle avait lancé à son frère un regard plein de sous entendu. Elle avait toujours été brillante pour les déductions. Arthur lui sourit elle tiendrait sa langue, il le savait.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, père. » rassura Arthur, prenant soin d'éviter la raison de son retard. Il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation de Merlin, même si la tentation était de taille puisqu'il lui en voulait toujours. Arthur prit place, et Gwen le servit sans tarder. Il était presque midi, et il n'avait rien mangé au matin puisque, comme on le dit : qui dort dîne ! Il avait une faim de loup, contrairement à sa sœur qui avait des difficultés à vider son écuelle.

Il allait mordre dans la cuisse d'un canard quand l'immense porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Monseigneur Jordan Carnassier, suivi de quelques membres de sa cours. D'un pas sûre, il s'avança vers la table de ses hôtes en prenant soin de saluer la famille royale. On avança son siège où il se laissa lourdement tomber.

Uther lança un regard à son ami qui devait autant souffrir que lui. Dans son crâne, un concert de maracas y jouait sans interruption depuis son levé. A voir la tête déconfite de son invité, le roi ne put s'empêcher de sourire de malice.

« Quelle horrible mine, mon ami ! Tu as eu des difficultés à te lever, on dirait. » Taquina le roi.

« Peut-être, » commença le seigneur de très mauvaise humeur. Lui aussi avait mal à la tête, ce qui le rendait plus désagréable que d'ordinaire. Il se retourna sur Gwen fâché : « Tu comptes attendre longtemps avant de me servir ?! » Dit-il en désignant sa coupe. Gwen s'approcha avec empressement près du seigneur, et elle lui remplit sa coupe du même vin que la veille. Ensuite, il crut bon d'achever, « Il n'empêche que si tu n'avais pas des domestiques aussi incompétent, je serais certainement levé depuis l'aube ! »

« Guenièvre n'est pas une incompétente ! » répondit vivement Morgane qui ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son amie.

« Je ne parlais pas de celle-là, » fit-il en dressant mollement un doigt en direction de la métisse, « Je parlais plutôt de l'incapable qui est censé me servir durant mon séjour ici. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée ! »

Uther se redressa, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs, très attentif au mécontentement de son ami. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, et Arthur pouvait déjà apercevoir un début de colère marquer son visage. Il allait commencer à parler, quand Arthur le coupa : « C'est de ma faute, père ! Je suis désolé, » avait prononcé Arthur sans réfléchir. Son seul but étant de protéger son ami.

« Explique toi ! » Somma Uther dont la colère imprégnait déjà la voix.

« J'ai donné sa journée à Merlin… » Inventa Arthur, peu crédible à cause de son hésitation.

Messire Jordan ne put s'empêcher de manifester son dédain en rigolant grassement, « Tu devrais te montrer plus sévère mon ami, où ils danseront bientôt sur ta tête. » Avait-il dit en dévisageant Guenièvre de ses yeux haineux.

« La vôtre est si petite que personne ne peut y danser ! » Cracha Morgane, écoeuré par le manque de respect du malotru.

« Il suffit, » s'énerva Uther croyant qu'il ferait taire sa pupille, mais comme à chaque fois, elle tenait à avoir le mot de la fin : « Vous avez raison, mon roi. Si vous le permettez, je me retire dans mes appartements. Guenièvre, suis moi. On verra si ils feront mieux que les incapables que tu représentes !? » Railla-t-elle, défiant Jordan.

Gardant la tête haute, Morgane avait quitté la salle à manger, suivi de près par son amie Guenièvre qui se retenait de sourire au sarcasme de sa maîtresse. La grande porte claqua, faisant résonner toute la pièce à présent plongée dans le silence.

De manière inattendue, le roi éclata d'un rire qu'il ne pouvait contenir bientôt rejoint par les deux autres.

Intérieurement, Arthur se réjouissait du coup d'éclat de sa sœur bienheureux qu'elle ait réussi l'exploit de dissiper l'irritation de son père. Merlin lui devait une fière chandelle, et Arthur comptait bien le lui expliquer car, contrairement au roi, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'incident.

**OOO**

L'air frais des couloirs lui entrait dans les poumons à vive allure, motivant la cadence de ses pas énervé. Il avait ignoré les gardes en passant devant eux, et avait grimpé quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa destination.

« Où est Merlin ? »

Arthur venait d'entrer dans le logis du médecin de la cours sans frapper puisqu'il était partout chez lui. Il balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant brièvement la présence de son valet. Ne le trouvant pas, il se tourna vers le médecin qui s'était avancé vers lui pour lui barrer la route de la chambre de son petit. Le vieil homme n'était pas vraiment surpris de l'intrusion, mais il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de s'en sortir.

« Sire… Je suis navré, mais Merlin est…souffrant. »

Gaius avait hésité en prononçant le dernier mot. Il était très fatigué. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. Soigner Merlin lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps, et énormément d'attention. Gaius avait subi un premier choc en découvrant Merlin la veille, ensuite un deuxième en soignant des blessures qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. D'ailleurs, Gaius en était toujours troublé. L'inquiétude pesait sur ses épaules, mais il devait faire bonne figure. Surtout en présence d'un membre de la famille royale. Arthur le dévisageait, attendant plus d'explication que Gaius ne pouvait lui fournir Merlin ne lui avait rien raconté et il doutait que ce dernier le fasse.

« Cessez de le couvrir ! » Arthur avait levé les yeux aux ciels, témoignant clairement son agacement. Gaius protégeait toujours le jeune homme Arthur le savait bien. Et donc, il ne croyait pas un instant que ce dernier soit réellement souffrant.

Egoïstement, Arthur se disait qu'il était le seul à souffrir depuis l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux sur les tentures closes de sa chambre désespérément vide.

A présent qu'il était là, il voulait voir Merlin. Apprendre que le jeune homme était tout bonnement dans sa chambre l'avait apaisé. Mais le silence de Gaius, ne faisait que renforcer son idée. Merlin avait certainement une gueule de bois, phénoménale au point qu'il avait été incapable de se lever. Arthur se sentait le roi des idiots de s'être inquiété. Pour cela, il était bien décidé à punir l'ivrogne.

En temps normal, le vieil homme se souciait peu de l'attitude grossière du jeune prince. Depuis le début de sa rencontre avec Merlin, Arthur l'avait pris pour un simple d'esprit, et Gaius n'avait jamais essayé d'infirmer cette théorie. Il avait longtemps pensé que c'était la meilleure couverture pour Merlin. Et c'était le cas. Mais à cet instant précis, le tuteur du magicien ne supportait plus d'entendre des élucubrations sur son fils d'adoption. Une pierre sur l'estomac, Gaius se retenait de remettre le prince à sa place.

« Tenez, vous lui rendrez ça. Je les ai trouvé devant la chambre de Seigneur Carnassier. » Cracha Arthur. Il avait déposé une paire de botte sur une table près de lui.

Le médecin, qui fulminait sous son calme apparent, avait détourné les pupilles sur la paire de chaussures. Slalomant entre diverses émotions depuis la veille, sa colère se métamorphosa en malaise. Gaius avait immédiatement reconnu les chaussures de Merlin. La veille, il s'était étonné de retrouver son fils d'adoption les pieds nus. Gaius n'avait pas omis ce détail qui, il l'espérait, allait lui apporter quelques réponses.

« Devant les appartements de Sire Carnassier, vous dîtes ?! » Demanda Gaius, très troublé. Il observait la paire de botte comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans le vouloir, des images de Merlin lui revinrent en mémoire. Une théorie ignoble venait de lui sauter à la gorge et, malgré son âge avancé, il ressentit une furieuse envie d'aller casser la gueule à ce seigneur.

Ce chevalier était fort, sadique et cruel. Il avait une taille impressionnante et les bras d'un bûcheron. Merlin s'était confié à plusieurs reprises au sujet de sa rudesse mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça. A présent, Gaius s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir écouté plus sérieusement les plaintes de son protéger. Peut être que si il l'avait entendu…

Les meurtrissures sur le corps de son petit n'étaient rien d'autres que des empreintes de mains gigantesques. Sans expertise, Gaius était prêt à parier que les mains de ce seigneur correspondraient aux marques laissées sur la chair de Merlin.

Gaius en était malade.

Arthur avait observé un changement d'attitude chez le médecin. Il lui semblait qu'il avait pâli, tandis que les traits sur son visage s'étaient figés, comme gravé dans du marbre aux heures sombres. Attentif, Arthur avait l'intention de lui demander si tout allait bien, quand il avait été interrompu.

La porte de chambre de Merlin s'ouvrit, dévoilant au jeune prince son serviteur amoché. Arthur sourcilla avant d'écarquiller franchement les yeux, à la fois choqué et stupéfait. Merlin avait un énorme coquart sur l'arcade gauche, et à première vue elle devait être ouverte. Sa lèvre était tuméfiée et également fendue. Il était blanc comme la mort son aura lumineuse habituelle, remplacée par un halo terne et fêlée.

Ce qui avait nourrit la rancune du prince jusqu'à présent venait de s'évanouir pour laisser place à la consternation. « Merlin ?! »

En haut des escaliers, Merlin s'était figé quelques secondes avant de descendre aussi placidement qu'un automate. Loin de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Merlin évoluait toujours dans un épais brouillard. Il se sentait vide.

Le prince s'approcha urgemment de lui, en tendant une main vers le visage meurtri. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il, réellement soucieux de la mésaventure de son ami. Il pensait déjà aux châtiments qu'il allait donné à celui qui avait osé faire ça. Merlin était son serviteur, et personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur lui. « Qui t'as fait ça ? » Demanda Arthur une seconde fois, énervé par le silence de celui-ci, ses tripes soudainement animées par un besoin de vengeance.

Merlin recula vivement, s'éloignant de la colère du prince qu'il prit pour lui. Son esprit, qui avait lévité au-dessus de lui jusqu'à maintenant, se retrouva propulsé violement vers son corps endolori. Sorti de sa transe, Merlin semblait seulement réaliser son état. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Le magicien avait porté une main à son visage. _Du sang… _Au toucher, il pouvait sentir les bosses qui le défiguraient. Il était trop tard pour lancer un sort capable de lui rendre figure humaine. La douleur était présente à tout niveau, même dans ses entrailles où il avait la sensation qu'un brasier le consumait.

Deux yeux bleus alambiqués se tournèrent vers Arthur, puis vers Gaius. Il se rappela de tout, paniquer en apercevant Gaius.

« Je—Personne ! » Répondit trop rapidement Merlin pour que sa réponse soit vraie. «J'ai trop bu, » mentit-il.

Il fit son sourire béat habituel, et il allait continué mais Arthur saisit ferment son poignet pour le faire taire. « Pas de ça avec moi ! Je veux la vérité, tu m'entends ?! » Arthur connaissait son amant, même si il s'efforçait à prouver le contraire pour sauver les apprences. Il devinait sans difficulté quand Merlin lui racontait des histoires. Le regard fuyant, Merlin se tortillait sous le regard inquisiteur des deux hommes. La colère d'Arthur lui tomba dessus comme un éboulement. Ses yeux chutèrent sur la pile de linge sale, où Gaius avait empilé les draps souillés des récents évènements. Les tâches de _sang_ lui firent le même effet qu'une chute libre. Sa vision se troubla.

« Merlin, » commença Gaius d'un ton très paternel, « tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Il avait vu Merlin pâlir, alors il s'était rapidement précipité vers lui pour aider Arthur à le soutenir. Affaibli, Merlin faisait une chute de tension.

Arthur n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais vu Merlin dans cet état, pourtant habitué à ses lendemains de beuveries à la taverne.

Voir le brun dans cet état l'ébranlait fortement. Comme si il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il ne supporterait pas le fait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais eu peur pour son amant et à présent il réalisait combien il tenait à lui. De la manière la plus effroyable, il prenait conscience que Merlin n'était pas immortel. Le perdre était inconcevable. Une simple idée qui suffisait à le rendre fou. Jamais, il ne pourrait vivre sans Merlin.

Il l'aimait.

Arthur pouvait sentir son cœur s'abattre fermement contre ses côtes, témoignant de toutes ses forces des sentiments réels qu'il étouffait.

Merlin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Plus il essayait d'y réfléchir, plus la vérité semblait lui échapper. Dans un premier temps, le magicien avait pensé qu'il était souhaitable d'écouter le conseil de son tuteur, et d'aller se reposer. Il avait levé les yeux sur Gaius, puis il s'était senti tout à coup à l'étroit. Un sentiment épais et gluant qui lui donnait la nausée. Regarder son tuteur lui était insupportable pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Plus le vieil homme se montrait bienveillant, plus le jeune homme se sentait mal.

Merlin ravala un haut le cœur. Il étouffait. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Il avait repoussé les deux hommes qui l'épaulaient encore, rejetant le vieil homme plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Arthur rattrapa Gaius juste à temps pour lui éviter la chute. «Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? ! » S'offusqua Arthur, troublé de la réaction de son valet.

Une boule dans la gorge, Merlin était parvenu à s'excuser, « Je suis désolé… » Puis il avait fait demi tour pour retourner dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte derrière lui sous la précipitation.

**OOO**

**Alors ? Content ou pas ? J'ai hâte d'être au chapitre suivant, puisque Merlin va rencontrer un être qui a ébloui mon enfance…**


	7. Chapter 7

**OOO**

Dehors, tandis que les autres chevaliers s'entraînaient, Arthur se déchaînait sur un mannequin en bois, tapant de toutes ses forces à coups d'épée. Son souffle était erratique, ses gestes violents. En face de lui, il s'imaginait fracasser le coupable et seigneur, il voulait le faire souffrir.

Messire Léon n'avait jamais vu son prince dans un tel état de rage. Il devinait que quelque chose le tracassait. Mais il savait également que le blond ne se confiait jamais à personne. Ses états d'âme étaient inconnus de tous, même de ses proches. Après tout, il avait été élevé dans le but d'être roi. En toute circonstance, il devait se montrer objectif. Et il l'était la plupart du temps, sauf quand ça le touchait personnellement.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça, Sire. » Commença Léon. Il savait que le prince ne lui répondrait pas, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. C'était juste sa manière à lui de dire à l'autre qu'il avait un ami parmi ses chevaliers.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Arthur n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il avait juste lâché son épée soudainement, et il s'était ensuite éloigné, non sans faire un signe de tête au barbu en remerciement tacite.

« Appelez moi en cas d'alerte, » somma Arthur qui devait, malgré les circonstances, être apte à faire son travail.

Arthur avait l'impression de devenir fou. Trop de chimères, aux formes diverses, venaient parasiter ses pensées quand il était inoccupé. Il avait pensé qu'évacuer sa colère sur le mannequin allait pouvoir l'aider. Malheureusement, il se sentait seulement plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà, devenant plus vulnérable face à son imagination débordante.

Il ne comprenait pas très bien les sentiments qui l'animaient, cependant ils prenaient tellement de place dans sa poitrine qu'il se sentait à l'étroit. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de confusion, et il était incapable de nommer l'ouragan qui le déstabilisait autant. Dire que tout cela était à cause d'un serviteur. Juste un serviteur. Il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Si jusqu'à présent il avait douté de son attachement pour Merlin, dorénavant il savait. Il pouvait bien jouer les hypocrites, mais avoir décodé ses sentiments pour Merlin lui faisait le même effet qu'un vent d'hiver.

Il avait été lâche. Et il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir rabaissé Merlin durant tout ce temps, en le traitant entre autre de couard. Le seul trouillard dans toute cette histoire se nommait Arthur Pendragon, incapable d'assumer ses sentiments. Le plus regrettable, c'est qu'il profitait sans remords de ceux de son valet il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de Merlin, et il faisait n'importe quoi ! Le transformant tour à tour, de serviteur à amant. Merlin devait certainement souffrir de la situation, mais Arthur ne s'en était jamais inquiété puisque Merlin n'était qu'un idiot.

Arthur grogna de rage et de culpabilité.

Ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'est que voir Merlin dans cet état l'avait rendu fou de colère. Il avait très peur de ce qu'il ferait si il attrapait le coupable. Il en voulait énormément à cet inconnu, autant qu'il s'en voulait. Il n'avait cessé de rejouer la soirée dans sa tête, se disant que tout aurait été différent si il n'avait pas dispensé Merlin de venir chez lui.

Il voulait comprendre savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelqu'un l'avait frappé, et ça Arthur ne pouvait le tolérer. Les coups ne provenaient pas d'une bagarre d'ivrogne Arthur en était certain. Les bleus sur son visage étaient trop nets, trop précis. Il devinait qu'ils avaient été portés dans le but de l'assommer. Merlin avait dû perdre connaissance.

Ensuite, il avait remarqué que Merlin boitait. Arthur ne pouvait que deviner ce que son amant cachait sous sa tunique. Et c'était peut être ce qu'il y avait de pire. Son imagination le torturait, s'inspirant des choses ignobles qu'il avait déjà vu sur les champs de batailles.

Le prince avait questionné Gaius, mais ce dernier ne lui avait rien expliqué, invoquant le secret médical. Le secret médical ?! Arthur l'aurait volontiers étranglé pour avoir, ne serait ce, que le quart des informations qu'il possédait. Il était rare que le médecin de la cours se cache derrière cette pratique déontologique. Et quand il le faisait, c'était toujours pour protéger ses patients. Arthur le savait, et il n'en était que plus anxieux.

Plus il fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un détail, plus il perdait le contrôle. Rien n'était en mesure de le mettre sur une piste. La soirée s'était déroulée sans le moindre incident malgré les menaces de mort qu'avait reçu Seigneur Jordan Carnassier – et il comprenait pourquoi. Les gardes n'avaient déplorés aucun incident, même si certaines personnes du peuple se plaignaient de disparition.

Arthur se souvenait avoir quitté la salle juste après le départ de messire Jordan, aidé de Merlin.

Honnêtement, c'était une chose impensable. Personne à Camelot n'aurait osé lever, ne serait ce que le petit doigt, sur la personne de Merlin, valet de chambre du prince. Ce qui appartenait à Arthur Pendagron était toujours manié avec délicatesse, sous peine de subir ses foudres. Seul un imbécile pouvait ignoré ce fait établi…

Ou un étranger à Camelot…

C'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'Arthur était arrivé dans l'armurerie, abandonnant ses dernières bribes de colère contre l'étagère qui soutenait les épées de la garde royale. Elles s'écroulèrent au sol dans un fracas effroyable, le bruit camouflant les larmes de révolte du prince qui se souvenait encore du sourire que lui avait adressé Merlin avant de lui murmurer un 'à demain' qu'il avait su lire sur ses lèvres.

**OOO**

Le soir était tombé sur le royaume de Camelot, les ténèbres recouvraient toute la contrée et permettait aux plus vils d'agir, tapis dans l'ombre.

Dans le château, tout le personnel s'actionnait follement comme dans une ruche. La cuisinière hurlait ses ordres, en espérant terminer à temps pour le service du soir. Elle détestait les invités du roi, tout simplement car ça lui donnait plus d'ouvrage.

Au même moment, Merlin ouvrit finalement la porte de sa chambre pour descendre silencieusement, prenant soin d'ignorer la présence de son mentor. Il était blanc comme la mort.

Plus que la douleur, c'est la honte qui le tapissait qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à laisser passer ça. Lui qui était soit disant le magicien le plus puissant de sa génération. Lui qui possédait toute la force nécessaire pour empêcher qu'on ne fasse une égratignure à Arthur il n'avait pas été en mesure d'empêcher ça. Il avait longtemps cru que sa magie le rendait puissant, intouchable… Il s'était trompé.

Il avait peur.

Il était tombé de haut. Le seigneur lui avait volé sa fierté et sa dignité. C'était _ça _ou crever ! Plus que tout, il désirait que personne ne soit au courant de l'infamie.

Mais il y avait Gaius.

Il avait peur de croiser son regard et d'y voir de la déception. Gaius n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui, et de lui répéter qu'il était appelé à devenir le plus grand des sorciers. Hier encore, Gaius était fière d'avoir un jeune homme tel que lui dans sa demeure, or ce sentiment pouvait-il survivre dés lors qu'il s'était montré si faible en rampant presque, visant son aide.

Pitoyable !

Merlin voulait oublier. Cependant la tâche s'annonçait impossible puisque la vision du médecin le renverrait immanquablement à cette nuit.

Mécaniquement, Merlin s'était positionné devant la table où ils mangeaient tout les deux habituellement. Tournant le dos à Gaius, il avait sorti le pain et était occupé de s'en couper deux tranches qu'il mangerait en chemin, comme il le faisait habituellement les soirs où il était en service. Mais son estomac ne grognait pas, et il ne ressentait pas la faim. Il avait besoin de s'occuper, d'agir comme les autres jours.

Gaius observait son enfant agir le plus normalement possible. Ce grand dadet donnait l'impression de se parodier, se montrant plus maladroit que d'ordinaire. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien de risible à la situation. Gaius était incapable de lui en vouloir pour son attitude étrange. Honnêtement, même le médecin ignorait ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Pour la première fois depuis une époque révolue, Gaius se sentait impuissant.

Néanmoins, il allait devoir trouver la force de parler : « Merlin, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans un dialogue inutile, Merlin le coupa : « Je fais le service du soir, ne m'attendez pas pour manger. »

Sous le regard ébahi de Gaius, Merlin s'écarta de la table, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait avec un couteau à la main. Il ne savait plus. Il se sentait comme ivre, et tous ses gestes perdaient leur sens.

Gaius avait l'intention de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il devait se reposer, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de son fils adoptif qui avait déjà franchi la porte en boitant, laissant sur la table les tranches de pain qu'il avait découpé.

Gaius était inquiet. Voir Merlin agir sans l'ombre d'une âme ne l'aidait pas à chasser son ressentiment. Il avait trouvé son teint cireux, et ses gestes plus lents que d'ordinaire.

Merlin n'aurait pas dû partir, il le savait.

**OOO**

Contrarié, Arthur s'était rendu pour la dernière fois de la journée dans l'immense salle à manger du palais. A nouveau, il allait tenir compagnie à Morgane et son père durant le repas, rejoins cordialement par l'ami d'Uther qui avait reçu de nouvelle menace de mort. L'homme s'en moquait ouvertement puisqu'il en avait l'habitude les menaces étaient rarement mises à exécution, et il avait fortement insisté sur ce point au près de ses hôtes.

Arthur n'était clairement pas d'humeur à bavarder, pourtant quand il avait aperçu sire Carnassier en train de rigoler avec son père, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Plus tôt dans la journée, une théorie avait germé après qu'il ait rassemblé les maigres informations qu'il possédait. Il avait trouvé étrange de trouver les bottes de Merlin, jeté devant les appartements de Jordan. Il était le dernier à avoir vu Merlin. Aussi, il espérait pouvoir lui poser quelques questions. Mais pour l'heure, Arthur allait devoir attendre le bon moment.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il aperçut Merlin arriver dans la salle, tenant entre ses mains le premier plat de victuailles qu'il déposa au centre de la table, avant de reculer pour laisser la place aux autres serviteurs qui le suivaient avec le reste du banquet.

Personne ne fit attention à lui, les serviteurs n'avaient pas réellement d'intérêts. Cependant, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'œil. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec lui, puisque Merlin s'était enfermé. Arthur avait espéré qu'il se reposerait, n'importe quel homme dans son état l'aurait fait. Pourtant, il était là, le visage boursouflé et horriblement coloré, boitant plus fortement sur les longues distances. Le repas allait sans nul doute devenir un supplice pour les deux hommes. Arthur ne pourrait pas lui adresser la parole. Merlin gardait la tête basse, et il se faisait discret. Ce qui était insupportable pour Arthur qui avait l'habitude de le voir sourire béatement, en tenant le pichet de vin.

« Vous avez à peine touché à votre assiette. Tout va bien ? » Demanda discrètement Morgane, assise à côté du prince, au bout d'un moment. Arthur se redressa pour la regarder sans trouver les mots pour lui répondre. La pupille connaissait trop bien Arthur, et elle comprit que quelque chose le tracassait et que cela devait être en rapport avec son serviteur. Elle ne s'attarda pas d'avantage, évitant de le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se contenta de lui sourire, en prenant sa main, témoignant du fait qu'elle était là si il en avait besoin. « Merci, » souffla Arthur, reconnaissant.

Ni Arthur, ni Morgane ne prêtait vraiment attention à la conversation. Pourtant, la magnifique jeune fille se vit interpellé par Jordan.

« Morgane, j'ai bien cru que vous ne me feriez pas l'honneur de votre présence. » Il avait dit cela en souriant, se rappelant certainement de la désinvolture de la jeune femme. Il était rare que les gens lui tiennent tête, et il devait avouer que le piquant de Morgane était un puissant stimulant.

Toutefois, Morgane n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser flatter par un meurtrier, aussi elle ne se priva pas du bonheur de lui répondre.

« En tant que pupille du roi, il y a des obligation auxquelles je ne peux déroger, » cingla Morgane, trop honnête pour être hypocrite.

Uther semblait franchement désolé de l'attitude de sa fille. Les lèvres pincées, il crut bon d'intervenir : « Vous devriez vous montrer plus reconnaissante, mon enfant. Je vous rappelle qu'on lui doit énormément. »

Morgane aurait volontiers arraché la langue de son tuteur pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle considérait ne rien devoir à l'ami d'Uther qui avait massacré un groupe de pacifiste. Il n'y avait certainement aucun mérite là dedans. Malgré la magie que possédaient les druides, Morgane savait qu'ils étaient contre la violence, même lors d'attaques. L'acte de barbarie dont ils avaient été victime avait dû être d'une simplicité enfantine, pourtant Jordan se pavanait de toute son arrogance, estimant normal de recevoir la gratitude des gens. Morgane sentait son sang bouillir, tout en elle lui disait que le seigneur Carnassier devait mourir.

Uther pouvait voir dans le regard de sa fille les flammes de la rébellion, ainsi que la haine qu'elle avait à l'égard de son ami. Et, à vrai dire, il trouvait cela désolant puisque ça mettait en déroute l'idée farfelue qu'il avait eu pour sa pupille. Il se trouvait stupide à présent d'avoir songé à l'union de Morgane et Jordan. Il était évident qu'aucun seigneur n'aurait le pouvoir de la dompter.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami. Le tempérament de Morgane m'amuse plus qu'il ne me déplait. » Temporisa Jordan, réellement amusé par l'enfant gâtée qu'elle représentait. Il avait levé sa coupe pour qu'on le serve, sans se rendre compte que c'était le maigrichon, qu'il avait malmené, qui s'approchait.

« Tout vous amuse ?! Il n'y a rien que vous respectez ? » S'indigna Morgane, irritée que ses propos ne soient pas pris au sérieux. Décidément, être une femme avait bien ses désavantages. Arthur pouvait presque palper son exaltation. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce détail qui retenait toute son attention mais plutôt les mains tremblantes de son valet qui n'avait pas tardé à lâcher le pichet de vin sur la blouse de messire Carnassier.

L'incident mit un terme définitif à la conversation, tuant dans l'œuf l'altercation à venir avec la pupille. Furibond, Jordan se dressa sur ses deux jambes, laissant s'écouler le liquide. « ABRUTI ! » S'égosilla le seigneur, attrapant déjà Merlin par les cheveux. « Tu ne sais dont rien accomplir correctement ? » Cracha le seigneur entre ses dents serrées, la main résolument crispée sur une touffe de cheveux de Merlin qu'il secouait pour lui faire entendre raison.

Merlin était incapable de lui répondre, se contentant instinctivement de porter les mains à sa tête dans le but de faire lâcher l'autre.

« Laissez-le moi, je vais m'en occuper ! » S'éleva Arthur, essayant de venir en aide à son amant qui affichait une horrible grimace de douleur. A cela, Jordan repoussa violement Merlin qui tomba au sol. « Parfait ! Mais rappeler moi de vous donner quelques conseils de dressage ! »

« Calme toi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… » Puis Uther se retourna sur son fils pour ordonner : « Arthur, fait moi sortir cet idiot ! »

« Bien, père. »

Jouant parfaitement son rôle, Arthur attrapa rudement Merlin par le col de sa veste pour le soulever sur ses deux pieds, puis le traîner hors de la salle sans ménagement. Arthur avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se sentait frustré, pris au piège de sa condition. L'amour qu'il portait à son serviteur était inavouable, et le serait probablement à tout jamais. Alors dans quelle mesure pouvait-il intervenir sachant qu'un seigneur avait tous les droits, et qu'à ce titre la condition de Merlin ne signifiait rien.

Arthur n'avait pas souhaité être brutale avec Merlin, pourtant tout devait sembler normal aux yeux de son père.

Arthur ne savait plus contre qui il était en colère. Merlin n'était qu'un moins que rien et pourtant, c'était bien à cause de lui qu'il était dans tous ses états.

C'était ridicule !

Sir Jordan avait remis Merlin à sa place à cause d'un incident, à juste titre, même si la manière était discutable. Arthur comprenait son geste, même si il ne cautionnait pas la violence de Jordan.

La réputation du seigneur Carnassier n'était plus à faire, et elle ne ternissait en rien les horreurs que le prince avait entendu à son sujet. Voir ses éclats de colère, et la facilité à laquelle il se laissait emporté par celles-ci, il ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute que le seigneur était à l'origine de l'agression de Merlin.

Mais pourquoi ?

Ne pas savoir fut la goutte de trop dans la journée du prince.

Hors de lui, il donna un énorme coup de pied dans la porte de ses appartements, poussant Merlin devant lui, ignorant la gravité de ses contusions malmenées, qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Merlin était plié en deux, la main posée sur son abdomen.

« Merlin ?! » S'emporta Arthur, faisant sursauter le magicien.

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur du brun ressemblait à un colibri. Ses oreilles palpitaient au même rythme que ses artères, cognant un flux douloureusement épais. Merlin, d'ordinaire bavard, restait obstinément silencieux, comme acculé sous son teint cireux, la bouche ouverte pour happer l'air. Les épaules anormalement voûtées, il tressaillait subtilement sous la joute du blond qui ne remarquait rien, trop aveuglé par sa propre condition.

« Tu vas parler ! » Ordonna le prince ne supportant plus d'être dans l'ignorance.

Quand il prit enfin conscience de l'état de son ami, Arthur regretta de s'être emporté. Il ne valait pas mieux que ce seigneur. Crier sur Merlin était injustifié. Cependant, la colère qu'il avait exprimée ne justifiait pas l'étrange réaction de son valet. Par le passé, il avait plus d'une fois élevé la voix sur le brun sans jamais qu'il ne réagisse de la sorte. Merlin semblait perdu, _ailleurs_.

Prévenant, Arthur osa l'asseoir sur son lit royal, puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de son valet. La situation était étrange et lui brisait le cœur. Merlin pleurait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

« Parle, je t'en prie, » supplia Arthur désemparé, en relevant le visage de son amant. L'autre était hagard, il papillonnait des yeux, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il faisait, ni où il se trouvait.

Fuir Gaius avait été facile, mais ça avait été sans réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait dans la grande salle à manger. Arthur, et Jordan, tout deux réunis dans cet espace... Ca avait été au-delà de ses forces. En quittant Gaius, Merlin s'était mis au défi de faire face à son agresseur. Si il n'était plus le puissant magicien qu'il pensait être, Merlin avait espéré qu'il lui restait au moins du courage.

Il avait été stupide de se croire capable de surmonter l'impossible. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à prouver, c'est qu'il était faible. Il avait honte. Il avait mal.

Il s'en voulait énormément. Il regrettait ne pas avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs, d'autant plus qu'il ne craignait pas la peine de mort, alors pourquoi ?

Arthur.

A cause de son prince.

Merlin détourna les yeux, fuyant le regard de celui qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer.

Il avait peur.

« Merlin, » insista Arthur d'une émotion contenue, incisant plus profondément dans ce qu'il persistait du serviteur. Arthur pouvait ressentir sa fragilité. Dés lors, il avait besoin de le sentir tout contre lui, de respirer son odeur comme pour s'assurer qu'il subsistait toujours quelque chose de l'ancien Merlin. Sans réfléchir, Arthur le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Termina Arthur dans un murmure, le nez dans les cheveux de son amant, effrayé par sa propre demande.

Le grain de voix d'Arthur, d'abord douce et réconfortante, était également l'écho d'une solitude qui consumait le brun. Arthur ne pouvait pas voir les images d'horreur défiler sous les paupières de son ami qui pleurait sa douleur. Sans le savoir, il enfonçait un coup mortel dans l'élan de combativité du jeune magicien, anéantissant le peu de force qui lui intimait de se révolter.

Merlin n'avait pas bougé, enserré dans les bras fort de son amant. Le magicien avait la sensation d'être frigorifié, gelé au point de ne plus pouvoir lever le petit doigt. A l'intérieur, la dernière petite lueur d'espoir venait de s'éteindre. C'est l'amour qu'il avait pour son prince qui l'avait affaibli.

De l'eau qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier ne cessait de couler sur son visage, venant tremper la chemise d'Arthur qui l'étreignait avec une profonde empathie, avec tout l'amour qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais alors qu'il en avait tant besoin.

« Reste ici, et repose toi, tu m'entends ?! » Lui dit-il en relevant son visage pour embrasser ses larmes. Lentement, il coucha Merlin dans son lit, finissant par le border sans que l'autre ne le réalise vraiment toute la tendresse qui lui était destiné. Arthur caressa tendrement ses cheveux, lui sommant de dormir un peu.

Vidé de ses dernières force, Merlin s'évanouit dans un sommeil dépouillé de songes.

**OOO**

_Du brasier de la cheminée se glissa un sabot immense, suivi de sa patte, laissant deviné une bête monstrueusement grande à la peau rouge carmin. Bientôt, sa tête naquit du foyer de la cheminée. C'est une créature à la carrure titanesque qui se faufila hors des flammes, s'avançant à pas délicat vers le corps allongé de Merlin, malgré ses pieds colossaux. Gracieusement, il se pencha sur la forme gisant entre les draps du lit. La gueule ouverte, pleine de dents acérées, le démon s'avança en feulant._

_Au même moment, Merlin ouvrit les yeux et s'épouvanta en découvrant le monstre lui faisant face. Un visage rouge sang, des yeux d'or, le front orné de deux gigantesques cornes noir corbeau, le surplombait. Il s'agissait de la personnification du diable, si ce n'était lui. Tétanisé, Merlin ne put prononcer le moindre un mot, comme si toutes formes de volonté avaient quitté son âme. _

_Une telle vision d'horreur ne pouvait correspondre qu'à un cauchemar. La bête allait le dévorer, il n'en avait pas le moindre doute. _

_Constatant la terreur du jeune magicien, la bête se redressa. Dans un réflexe inutile, Merlin s'agglutina au dossier du lit, sans jamais quitter la bête des yeux. Son cœur battait follement, tel un oiseau prit au piège se cognant contre des murs de pierre. _

_« Du calme, » dit la grosse voix vibrante du géant des flammes. Le timbre de sa voix fit frémir chaque cellule du corps de Merlin, faisant écho en lui bien longtemps encore après qu'il se soit tu. Apeuré par cette vision maléfique, Merlin demanda en haletant, « qui êtes vous ? » _

_« Ton seul ami, » lui répondit le monstre mais cette affirmation n'apaisait pas le jeune Merlin qui fit remarquer un point important à la chose, « on ne se connaît pas ! »_

_« Ceux qui te connaissent t'ont ils aidé ?! » Sourit la bête, exposant de manière terrifiante chacune de ses dents pointues._

_La solitude prit un goût d'amertume dans la bouche de Merlin._

_« Tu sais que j'ai raison, » lui dit la bête cornée, répondant à Merlin comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées. _

_« Je peux t'aider… » Lui proposa la chose aux allures de minotaure. L'offre enchanteresse était une première main tendue qui apparaissait dans l'épais brouillard où errait le magicien. _

_Désespéré, Merlin accepta sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ça. Il devait cesser de souffrir. « Comment ? » Osa-t-il demander._

_Le malin ricana dans un vibrato si dense qu'il fit trembler les murs de la chambre. Merlin avait l'impression que le monstre se moquait de lui, comme si la réponse était chose évidente._

_« Tu devras accomplir 3 tâches. » Annonça la bête, scellant le pacte grâce au sang du magicien qui recommençait à couler, le faisant hurler de douleur._

**OOO**

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, sa chambre faiblement éclairée par la lumière des torches extérieures puisque les tentures n'avaient pas été tirées par son serviteur. Allongé à ses côtés, Merlin venait d'hurler. Un cri effroyable qui avait même réussi à réveiller son auteur qui s'était redressé dans le lit.

Haletant, Merlin tourna un regard affolé en direction de la cheminée dont le foyer rougeoyait encore. Prit d'un vertige, il se laissa retomber en arrière, chutant mollement contre les oreillers du prince. Il était toujours dans la chambre d'Arthur.

« Tout va bien, Merlin, » le rassura Arthur en caressant sa joue. Par ce geste, il venait de constater que le brun avait des sueurs froides. Sa peau était humide et glacée. Les symptômes auraient pû sembler banale puisque le serviteur venait de faire un cauchemar, pourtant Arthur devinait qu'il y avait autre chose. Le brun haletait toujours entre les draps, semblant chercher de l'air. Merlin ressemblait aux biches qu'Arthur chassait, juste après les avoir égorgé pour abréger leurs souffrances.

L'agression était récente, et Merlin avait repris son travail trop rapidement. Les blessures, qu'Arthur ne pouvait même pas deviner, n'avaient pas eu le temps de se refermer.

« Merlin, tu as mal quelque part ? » S'inquiéta Arthur. Merlin se vidait forcément de quelque part. Son amant avait essayé de lui répondre mais en avait été incapable. Une force irrésistible attirait le magicien dans l'inconscience. Affolé, Arthur se rapprocha du corps de son ami et il s'appuya dans quelque chose d'humide. Intérieurement, il se mit à prier pour ne pas avoir raison, tandis qu'il découvrait Merlin des couvertures pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Arthur crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

Sur les draps blancs du matelas, une tâche pourpre assombrissait le textile, mouillant Merlin des reins aux genoux.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il, trop pressé par l'urgence pour réfléchir sur l'origine d'une telle hémorragie.

Il sauta presque hors du lit, pour attraper Merlin et se diriger en courant vers le logis du médecin.

Dieu merci, il faisait nuit, et personne ne pourrait être le témoin de cette scène impossible.

**OOO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos commentaires rudement encourageant :)  
**

**Miharulaboulette : tu as été la seule à voir le lien qui j'essayais d'instaurer entre les rêves et la réalité. Je te remercie aussi d'avoir critiquer ma façon d'écrire...je sais que c'est encore souvent brouillon, mais j'essaie de me corriger !**

**Mariko-8 : oui, j'aime martyriser Merlin...mais en général, je fais souffrir tout les personnages que j'aime :/  
**

**OOO**

_Un vent chaud soufflait sur tout le paysage, faisant virevolter des nuages de fumées sombres. La nuit s'embrasait. Tout n'était que cendre et désolation. Il ne restait que le squelette rougeoyant des maisons qui se consumaient. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des cris. Un brouhaha horrible, à vous donner la chair de poule, donnant l'impression que l'humanité tout entière agonisait dans la paume de l'enfer._

_A mesure que ses paupières restaient plus longtemps ouvertes, il commençait à entendre l'écho effroyable du pandémonium. Un son qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre et qui lui donnait la douloureuse impression que son corps tout entier était traversé par des lances incandescentes. _

_Merlin essaya d'oublier sa douleur, pour se concentrer sur sa quête. Il devait trouver la corne d'une licorne._

_La bête, au physique de minotaure, lui avait raconté qu'un braconnier sévissait dans le pays des songes. Le monde avait basculé le jour du premier crime, se métamorphosant douloureusement en un cimetière vivant. La première épreuve était donc de retrouver le trophée du braconnier : sa toute première corne. _

_Une bestiole gigantesque à la peau grisâtre avançait sur ses quatre membres, et les déployant à la manière d'une sauterelle dont le mouvement était saccadé. Elle avait du mal à garder son équilibre, trébuchant de façon régulière dans un tapis de cendre, et laissant derrière elle le sillon du poids mort que son maître l'obligeait à traîner. _

_Merlin – le poids mort - s'éveilla de manière inconfortable, sa tête tressautant sur le sol imparfait. Papillonnant les yeux, il découvrit un monde nouveau. Au-dessus de lui, des flammes léchaient le ciel, leurs chaleurs dégageaient de l'air bouillant qui déformait toutes les choses autour de lui Ce qui rendait les atrocités de ce monde encore plus répugnantes qu'il n'y paressait. La créature qui le traînait n'avait plus de tête. Du moins, la partie où aurait dû se lover un cerveau était vide, laissant à nu la rugosité du crâne qui était parfaitement découpé, de l'os nasal à la suture lambdoidale. La chose n'aurait pas dû vivre, mais en dépit du bon sens, une forme de magie la maintenait entre deux rives : ni morte, ni vivante. _

_Merlin estima qu'il était judicieux de continuer à feindre l'inconscience. La bête lui faisait peur, mais la sévérité de son maître l'impressionnait d'avantage. A coup sûr, d'un revers de main, le maître de la créature était capable de lui arracher la tête. Il était épais, très large, très gras. Son visage luisait donnant l'impression que du gras suintait de sa peau ce qui accentuait les difformités de son visage dont le sommet était dépourvu de cheveux. L'homme était immonde, et rien qu'à sa vue Merlin en avait l'estomac retourné. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux petites billes noires, perdues dans une face qui semblait aussi malléable qu'une pâte à pain fraîche. Il s'agissait d'un barbare._

_« AZAZEL ! » Gueula le maître, portant sa voix par-dessus les hurlements de lamentations qui faisaient tapis de fond, « ouvres j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »_

_Le mur de flamme, devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés, s'ouvrit. Derrière, il n'y avait rien. Le néant s'offrait sans pudeur, jalonné par un unique pont sans fin._

**OOO**

Gaius réfléchissait fort, très fort. Et cela s'avérait être une tâche difficile de rester concentré puisqu'il s'agissait de sa deuxième nuit blanche. Seconde nuit d'horreur pour le médecin qui craignait pour la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils.

Merlin avait refusé de se reposer, préférant travailler alors que son état ne le permettait pas. Le médecin se demandait si Merlin avait été conscient de son état ce matin là. Il avait agît comme chaque jour, répétant une scène quotidienne auquel Gaius ne prêtait plus vraiment attention. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on partage sa vie avec quelqu'un, il devient presque transparent. Pourtant, en fin de soirée, quand Gaius l'avait vu s'apprêter pour s'en aller, il savait qu'il aurait dû l'arrêté mais il n'avait rien fait.

Il s'était senti mal à l'aise en présence du jeune homme. Il s'était tout simplement senti incapable de gérer l'épreuve que traversait Merlin.

Il était rongé par le remord. Le même sentiment construit de marbre noir qui pesait sur sa conscience depuis la purge. A l'époque, c'est à peine si il avait osé levé le petit doigt pour aider ceux de l'ancienne religion il s'était donné pour excuse de servir son roi, mais le temps avait passé et il avait compris son erreur. L'arrivée de Merlin avait tout bousculé dans sa vie. Il y avait vu l'opportunité de se racheter.

A présent, il avait tout gâché. Sa vie semblait se résumer à un seul mot : la lâcheté. Il s'en voulait énormément, et il était prêt à tout pour sauver Merlin. Même à donner sa vie.

La gorge sèche, Gaius connaissait l'unique remède capable de stopper une hémorragie : la magie ! Accouplé aux bienfaits des plantes hémostatiques, la blessure se refermerait d'elle-même. Seulement, le prince était à ses côtés, et il était dans l'incapacité de pratiquer la sorcellerie. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'éloigner le jeune héritier au trône.

« Altesse, j'ai un remède mais pour cela j'ai absolument besoin d'un cuvier. » Informa Gaius de son ton grave.

« Je m'en occupe. » Avait simplement répondu Arthur, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour aider. Arthur était incapable de réfléchir, subissant l'instant. Les directives du médecin lui donnaient l'impression d'être utile. Il partit rapidement à la recherche de l'objet.

Arthur venait à peine de franchir la porte que Gaius s'activa, conscient qu'il n'aurait que peu de temps pour agir. Il quitta le chevet de Merlin pour chercher un petit recueil de sort de guérison qu'il savait avoir sauvé du grand feu destiné à détruire tous les ouvrages relatifs à la sorcellerie. Il n'avait pas à chercher puisqu'il se rappelait précisément où il l'avait dissimulé. Il sortit l'ouvrage de sa cachette qu'il s'empressa de lire en diagonale. L'index surlignant les phrases du livre, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

C'est pantelant qu'il retourna près de son protéger. La peur au ventre, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il finirait sur le bûcher si il était pris sur le fait, mais il devait bien ça à Merlin. Sans plus réfléchir, il se résolvait à pratiquer l'enchantement. Il était nerveux, ignorant si cela fonctionnerait. La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé sa magie, c'était pour concocter un remède annihilant les effets du poison qu'avait bu Merlin. Gaius s'en était plutôt bien sorti, et il allait devoir recommencer.

Peu sûre de lui, mais déterminé, il posa une main sur l'abdomen de Merlin qui avait les sourcils froncés, indéniablement inconfortable à cause de la douleur. Jamais plus il ne voulait le voir souffrir. Sur cette dernière pensée, il marmonna quelques mots dans la langue de l'ancienne religion, puis ses yeux se changèrent brièvement de couleur avant de revenir à la normale. Le sort de guérison devait stopper l'hémorragie, maintenant il ne tenait plus qu'à Merlin de faire un effort pour s'en sortir.

**OOO**

A moitié éveillé, Léon se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la porte de ses appartements. Sa main chercha seul la chevillette, puisque ses yeux était à moitié entre ouvert, sa conscience un pied toujours dans le sommeil. Il ne devait pas être assez rapide au goût de celui qui tambourinait, pour la seconde fois, à la porte.

Enfin, il ouvrit et sir Léon découvrit le visage improbable du prince de Camelot ce qui eut pour effet la sensation de recevoir un baquet d'eau froide sur la tête. Subitement éveillé, il se demanda pourquoi le prince était à sa porte. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

« Tout va bien altesse ? » Demanda Léon inquiet. Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre lui parle d'un attentat, d'une attaque, ou au mieux un simple trouble de l'ordre public. A voir le visage de son prince, si douloureusement marqué, il devinait que le problème était sérieux.

Arthur mit un temps avant de répondre. Il dévisagea Léon un instant, en se demandant si il ne faisait pas une énorme bêtise. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, pourtant ils n'avaient jamais été réellement proches. Léon avait toujours eut la pudeur et la noblesse de placer une distance invisible entre eux, celle du dévouement d'un sujet pour son prince. Dés lors, même si ils se respectaient, Arthur ne le considérait pas comme un ami. Léon avait le cœur généreux, mais il restait un soldat de son père. Pour cette raison, Arthur restait méfiant. Il n'avait confiance en personne, et ne pouvait se confier à personne. Néanmoins, il s'était rappelé sa présence tacite plus tôt ce matin là dés lors, avec un infime espoir, il avait espéré pouvoir compter sur le soutient et la discrétion de sire Léon.

« Pas vraiment… » Souffla-t-il tout à coup désemparé. Léon pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans le regard bleu de sa majesté. Léon comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un problème plus personnel.

« C'est votre père ? » Léon se sentait contaminé par l'inquiétude du blond qui releva bien vite une main pour le faire taire.

« Non, ce n'est rien concernant le royaume, » le rassura le prince, « J'ai besoin de votre aide, » il hésita avant de reprendre, « promettez moi de garder tout cela pour vous. »

Soulagé, Léon demeurait intrigué par la présence du prince. Sans y réfléchir longuement, Léon oscilla simplement la tête, flatté que le jeune homme lui fasse confiance pour des affaires ne touchant pas au royaume.

Le cuvier était plus encombrant que réellement lourd. Grâce à la présence de Léon, ils avaient pris l'itinéraire contraire des gardes de nuit afin d'arriver sans être vu jusqu'au logis du médecin de la cours. Quand ils entrèrent chez Gaius, ce dernier était en train de pilonner une préparation faite de noisettes, d'orties, de piloselles, de pervenches et de prêles. Une marmite d'eau bouillonnait au dessus du foyer de la cheminée. Gaius y déversa la préparation pour la faire infuser.

Léon ne pouvait pas voir Merlin qui gisait dans un lit, derrière le paravent.

« Merci, Léon. Je vous serais redevable. »

La bassine posée, Arthur se redressa. Il savait en regardant le seigneur qu'il avait eu raison de demander son aide.

« N'y pensez pas, votre Altesse. »

Léon semblait gêné de la gratitude de son prince.

« Arthur ! »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Léon.

« Appelez moi Arthur. » Précisa le prince, permettant ainsi de rompre cette distance protocolaire qui insupportait le prince.

« De rien, Arthur, » osa Léon, en souriant « C'est ce que font les amis, » finit-il par dire comprenant l'allusion du prince de Camelot.

L'instant était grave, pourtant Gaius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, témoin du spectacle. Pour ses sujets, Arthur deviendrait un bien meilleur roi que son père.

**OOO**

_Il avait mariné toute la nuit dans une cellule minuscule dépourvue de fenêtre, l'entièreté de son corps baignait dans des morceaux de chairs en décomposition. A plusieurs reprises, il avait vomi, alternant les moments de réveil et d'inconscience. L'obscurité nourrissait son angoisse, et il grelottait dans le pudding infâme de viande humaine. _

_Le barbare l'avait offert à un démon dénommé Azazel. Apparemment, ce Azazel était friand des maigrichons dans son genre. _

_Effectivement, Merlin ignorait encore qu'il raffolait de la chair humaine qu'il savourait à toutes les sauces, mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était sentir les os craquer sous ses dents libérant le goût de la moelle. Azazel salivait déjà en pensant au moment où il pourrait savourer son cadeau qui infusait dans un jus savoureux de sa concoction._

_Au bout d'une éternité, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit finalement, laissant pénétré des rayons de lumière qui incommodèrent le magicien. Sa magie n'avait pas de prise ici, il l'avait compris en essayant de sortir de ce cloaque. Faute de pouvoir compter sur ses talents, il ne restait au magicien que sa ruse. Les yeux délibérément clos, il fit croire au démon qu'il était toujours inconscient. Sans jamais broncher, Merlin se laissa faire, malmener entre les pattes de la bête._

_Azazel l'extirpa hors de la cuve sans la moindre précaution, le tirant par ses cheveux pour le traîner dans la pièce principale de sa demeure. Ensuite, il le souleva dans les airs afin de renifler son odeur._

_« Parfait, » dit-il en se délectant les babines. Sans jamais lâcher Merlin, il laissa retomber son bras, faisant cogner le brun au sol comme si il tenait un sac de farine. Merlin dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir sous l'impact. Craintif, il osa tout de même entrouvrir les paupières. _

_Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, et il pouvait l'apercevoir. C'était sa chance Elle trônait au dessus de l'immense cheminée de la pièce. Son ravissement s'effaça à cause d'un détail inquiétant. Dans la cheminée se dressaient les pieds d'une broche à viande. La barre métallique était salie des festins précédents, donnant un relief carbonisé à cet instrument de cuisine. La peur frémissait dans ses entrailles maintenant qu'il reconnaissait l'odeur caractéristique de la chair brûlée. _

_Il allait servir d'hors d'œuvre !_

_Le démon balança son corps inerte près du feu. Puis, il s'approcha de lui pour attraper brusquement son bras et lui remonter la manche. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son horrible face. « Tu vas être exquis ! »_

_C'était maintenant ou jamais, sans réfléchir à la moindre stratégie, Merlin lança son bras près du foyer de la cheminée où s'amoncelait un tas de cendre chaude. Surpris, le démon eut un bref mouvement de recul ce qui laissa la place nécessaire à Merlin pour se retourner sur le dos et lui jeter la poignée de cendre au visage. _

_Le démon se mit à hurler de rage et de douleur en portant ses gigantesques mains griffues à ses yeux. Il était trop tard, la cendre venait de le brûler sommairement, rendant sa vision trouble. Merlin profita de l'instant pour se relever sur ses deux pieds, ensuite il attrapa la broche dans la cheminée afin de s'en servir pour décrocher la corne qui était suspendu plus haut sur la cheminée. Sous le choc, la corne se décolla du mur pour finir son vol en atterrissant sous une table recouverte d'armes contondantes. Sans jamais quitter la corne des yeux, Merlin lâcha la broche dont le bruit de chute ne parvint même pas à camoufler les hurlements de haine du démon._

_« TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! »_

_Une vague d'adrénaline submergea Merlin, le faisant inhaler à plein poumon avant de démarrer une course folle en direction de la ramure. Il plongea sous la table, main tendue vers l'avant pour saisir l'objet à pleine main. Il la tenait fermement contre ses paumes quand il sentit deux poignes puissantes l'attraper aux chevilles pour le tirer de dessous la table. Merlin essaya de se débattre, en vain. Instinctivement, la main enserrée sur le bois de la licorne, il l'enfonça dans la gorge de son agresseur qui cria à nouveau de douleur avant de porter ses mains dégoûtantes sur un trou d'où pissait du sang noir._

_Ca puait la mort._

_Merlin s'empressa de prendre la fuite, la main toujours fermement serrée sur la corne._

**OOO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, voici le neuvième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**J'avoue avoir quelques craintes. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez vivre la réaction d'Arthur vis-à-vis de Merlin. Surtout, ne lui en voulez pas… Ne m'en voulez pas :D**

**OOO**

Voilà quelques jours que Camelot tirait sa révérence à heure fixe. Le couvre feu tombait aux vêpres, laissant la cité aux gardes vigilants qui déambulaient dans toutes les rues.

Les disparitions avaient débutés le soir des festivités. Quelques habitants avaient signalé des absences celle-ci devenant inquiétantes quelques jours plus tard puisque personnes n'étaient revenus. Pire, il semblait que le phénomène prenait de l'ampleur, et les gardes ne cessaient de recueillir le même récit : mon fils a disparu, ma femme, mon oncle, etc… Lors de ses rondes, sir Léon avaient même constatés que certains orphelins s'étaient volatilisés des rues.

Le roi avait décrété qu'un couvre feu serait de mise pour la sécurité du peuple. Ce n'est pas qu'il se souciait véritablement des manants de la cité, mais plutôt qu'il lui était insupportable qu'un fou furieux vienne semer le trouble sur ses terres. Il avait toujours aimé l'ordre et la discipline, et il devait en rester ainsi. Aussi, il s'était fait un point d'honneur à trouver le responsable de ce désordre. Il escomptait faire une pierre deux coups, espérant que le responsable des disparitions soit aussi l'auteur des lettres de menace.

Ce phénomène aussi avait prit de l'ampleur. Tant et si bien qu'à présent Sir Carnassier n'était plus l'unique destinataire de ces courriers. Uther était devenu l'une des tristes victimes du corbeau noir, et ce dernier ne se privait pas de menacer les membres de sa famille : Arthur et Morgane.

Arthur se démenait dans le travail, en échafaudant des itinéraires différents pour chaque levé de garde, mais aussi en organisant des incursions sur les territoires éloignés de Camelot, ainsi que des plus discrètes sur les terres ennemies. Malheureusement ses efforts ne menaient à rien, et les rumeurs les plus incongrues prenaient forme au sein de la cité. Arthur s'inquiétait réellement pour son peuple, et tout ce qu'il entreprenait c'était dans l'espoir d'apaiser son peuple. Cependant, les rares moments où il s'arrêtait pour réfléchir, Arthur était hanté par une seule chose : Merlin.

Depuis cette terrible nuit qu'il avait vécu au côté de Gaius, le jeune prince n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner au chevet de son serviteur. Quand le matin s'était levé ce jour là, il était retourné fatigué dans sa chambre. Les heures s'étaient égrainées lentement, en lui déchirant la raison sans jamais lui laisser le temps de récupérer son repos. Il avait eu l'intention de retourner au près de son serviteur, mais à chaque fois il avait pris peur. Il avait peur de lui, ou plutôt de ce qu'il ressentait. Il craignait ne plus pouvoir cacher son attachement, et ce n'était pas envisageable. Sa relation portée au-delà des murs de sa chambre ne pourrait jamais voir le jour. Il était héritier au trône, ce qui traçait le restant de ses jours à venir. Au mieux, Merlin resterait dans l'ombre mais en ce cas, il ne pourrait jamais lui garantir la sécurité.

La preuve en était déjà faite, acculant Arthur sous la culpabilité.

Plus que jamais, Arthur devait reprendre le contrôle de son cœur, et de sa vie.

Jordan Carnassier avait décidé de prêter main forte au royaume, prolongeant ainsi son séjour. Il avait fini par prendre ses aises, et il se sentait à présent comme chez lui. Les serviteurs le craignaient, les marchands le flattaient, tous – même la noblesse- s'accordaient à dire qu'il était préférable d'être son ami, plutôt que son ennemi.

Ne sachant pas l'exacte vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Merlin Arthur avait choisi d'éviter le seigneur. Malgré cela, un profond ressentiment s'enracinait dans son âme. Le prince ne supportait plus la désobligeance du seigneur. A plus d'une reprise, lors des réunions de la chevalerie, sir Léon avait du intervenir dans leur conversation houleuse de peur qu'elle ne se termine en bagarre.

**OOO**

_L'endroit était lugubre, lui gelant les os jusqu'à la moelle alors qu'un feu dansait plus loin. Les ombres s'actionnaient sur les murs de pierre, donnant vie à la nature en sommeil._

_Ses pas ne faisaient qu'effleurer les pavés, pourtant il avait l'impression d'être trop bruyant. Il avait la sensation dérangeante d'être observé son corps tout entier était tendu prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque._

_Les branches nues grattaient les murs qui s'effritaient. Merlin les longeait, suivant un chemin indiqué. Il avançait alors qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, tenant entre ses mains gelées l'objet convoité._

_La lune était haute dans le ciel. Sa clarté avait le mérité de rassurer le seul être vivant – Merlin - qui osait s'aventurer dans cet antre de perdition qui n'existait que les soirs où elle était pleine._

_Merlin s'arrêta. Devant lui, une pierre étrange était érigée, lui barrant sa route. Le caillou, diablement travaillé, était certainement la seule chose à contempler dans cet espace immensément vide. La pierre froide recueillait en son sein le portrait de deux individus qui s'enlaçaient. Merlin ne restait pas insensible à cette représentation qui lui rappelait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Au-dessus des deux individus planait le spectre étrange d'un démon, tel un oiseau de mauvais augure. _

_Le sorcier était très intrigué par la stèle. Alerte, Merlin hésita avant d'oser toucher la pierre du bout des doigts. Un des personnages représentés portait une couronne. Le cœur lourd, Merlin la caressa. Il laissa retombé sa main puis recula de quelques pas, essayant d'atténuer la morsure sur son cœur._

_Derrière lui, il entendit du bruit. Celui des feuilles mortes qu'on piétine. L'air s'était alourdi. A présent, Merlin était partagé entre la peur et l'appréhension. Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face à la chose qui se rapprochait, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître de son stress._

_La bête se tenait là, devant lui, comme arrivé de nulle part. Elle mâchouillait un morceau de viande sanguinolente comme on se délecte d'un biscuit. Merlin réalisait à quel point la bête était menaçante de part sa taille gigantesque, ses muscles gonflés au maximum, et sa tête…monstrueuse. Même son attitude n'était pas rassurante. Merlin soupçonnait que la chose ne soit pas entièrement honnête._

_« J'ai apporté la corne, » bégaya Merlin, impressionné. _

_La bête sembla ne pas l'avoir entendu, pointant une de ses griffes vers la roche gravée que le magicien avait eu la prétention de toucher. _

_« Là, c'est moi ! » L'informa-t-il de sa grosse voix vibrante, en se désignant sur la pierre. Il essayait de se montrer sympathique, « et le garçon, c'est toi. » La bête sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues colorées par la viande crue._

_Par sécurité, il voulait garder le démon dans son champ de vision. La tête de Merlin se tourna légèrement vers la sculpture. Un sourcil relevé, il n'avait qu'une seule question à lui poser : « Et celui avec la couronne ? »_

_Le silence s'abattit comme une chape de béton. La bête resta comme inanimée, semblant ne plus trouver les mots. Elle était sans voix, stupéfaite, au point qu'elle avait cessé de mastiquer son bout de chair, trop pressée de trouver les mots pour rebondir. _

_Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais l'embarras que ce moment avait occasionné semblait étiré le temps. Merlin se demandait si le monstre était fâché et surtout pourquoi sa question demeurait sans réponse. _

_Le monstre lui cachait des choses._

_« Alors, tu as trouvé la corne ? » Dit-il, pour rebondir, en se penchant sur l'objet, étonné. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat lunaire tandis qu'il observait le bois, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un leurre. « M'en voilà heureux, » puis il se mit à rire, faisant trembler les murs qui toussaient une fine poussière à l'odeur de moisi. _

_Merlin était frustré par la réaction de la bête. Il avait failli perdre la vie pour retrouver cette corne, et le monstre en riait, rendant insignifiant l'épreuve qu'il avait traversé pour l'obtenir. C'est comme si le monstre n'avait jamais cru en sa réussite._

_Merlin se sentait ridicule._

_« Tu vas garder la corne, elle te sera utile. »_

_Il avala goulûment, et sans mâcher, le dernier gros morceau de chair crue qu'il avait entre ses mains pour les libérer et pouvoir les passer autour de son cou. Il retira un pendentif qu'il tendit à Merlin, « je veux que tu prennes cette amulette, » insista-t-il en se penchant sur lui. _

_Hésitant, Merlin prit le pendentif d'entre les griffes de la bête. Maintenant qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, Merlin retenait son souffle, écrasé par la prestance du démon. Son visage était si proche qu'il pouvait voir la répugnance qui habillait les crocs du monstre. Il se figea quand, dans un geste qui se voulait peut être tendre, le monstre porta une main à son visage pour caresser ses pommettes saillantes du bout de ses griffes. Imperceptiblement, Merlin avait reculé, se laissant malgré tout toucher. _

_« Il ne reste que deux tâches à accomplir et dans peu de temps, la lune sera à nouveau pleine. Là, je te donnerais la seule chose que tu désires. » Finit-il d'un ton plus dur, ses griffes terminant leurs courses sur la jugulaire de Merlin. Le sorcier se disait que le geste était ambiguë, comme si la bête lui disait : j'ai ta vie entre mes mains._

_« Comment puis-je savoir que vous me dites la vérité ? » Demanda Merlin, se sentant menacé. Il voulait éclaircir la situation._

_« Quelles raisons aurais-je de te mentir ? » Répondit simplement l'autre. _

_Merlin était perdu. La bête à la peau rouge ne lui avait pas répondu, détournant sa question par une autre. Encore... Prudemment, il recula de plusieurs pas, de manière à rester face à la bête. Après une distance qu'il jugea sécuritaire, Merlin lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller. _

_Le démon le regarda s'en aller, soucieux. Il allait devoir gagner la confiance du jeune sorcier._

**OOO**

Morgane était alitée depuis le début de la journée. Les yeux clos, sans pouvoir trouver le repos, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Les aigreurs qui lui avaient coupé l'appétit, s'étaient transformé en de violente nausée. La pupille se sentait à l'agonie.

Guenièvre était partie à la recherche du médecin, reléguant brièvement son rôle à Merlin. Doucement, ce dernier finissait de rafraîchir le visage de Morgane avec un chiffon humide. La chambre était plongée dans le plus fragile des silences, doucement accompagnée par le souffle de la pupille fragilisée. Il l'avait toujours trouvé ravissante, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de son don.

Il se sentait lié à elle.

L'errance du silence cessa. Dans la cours du château, visible depuis les fenêtres de la pupille, un cheval se cabrait en hennissant son mécontentement.

Ne désirant pas faire plus de bruits que l'animal, le plus doucement possible, Merlin déposa le chiffon dans la vasque placée à côté du lit. Ensuite, il se leva pour s'avancer discrètement jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la cours. Les yeux dans le vide, la peau engluée d'une douce mélancolie, Merlin observaient la scène.

Arthur essayait de maîtriser son cheval qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à se laisser monter. La main gantée du prince resserra les rennes, tirant doucement mais fermement la tête de l'animal à sa hauteur. De son autre main, il caressa la joue de son équidé blanc pour le calmer.

Il était beau.

Merlin était totalement perdu dans sa contemplation.

Il avait essayé, et il essayait encore, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Comme pour se moquer de lui, son cœur palpitait, drainant son organisme pour réchauffer chaque partie de son être. Ne plus aimer Arthur s'avérait être la chose la plus difficile à faire.

Et il n'y arrivait pas.

Même en l'évitant, chose qu'il avait réussi à faire avec brio depuis la reprise de ses fonctions, il ne cessait de penser à lui. Il avait fini par se dire que l'idée était mauvaise vu qu'elle provoquait tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait espéré. Il avait un trou dans la poitrine. Arthur lui manquait.

Mais Arthur ? Il n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois.

Son estomac se noua douloureusement. Ca faisait mal aux sentiments.

« Tu lui manques. »

Merlin avait sursauté, surpris. Ensuite il s'était retourné vers le lit où était alitée Morgane. C'est sa voix qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle s'était légèrement redressée, appuyée contre un oreiller, et elle regardait le brun comme en train de lire ses pensées.

« Je— » Commença Merlin ayant l'intention de lui demander si elle allait mieux, mais il s'interrompit tout aussi vite, venant d'enregistrer ce que lui avait dit Morgane. « Pardon ? » Dit-il, pas certain d'avoir compris.

« Tu as très bien…compris. Tu…sais comment il est » elle reprit son souffle et poursuivit, « il ne l'avouera pas. Je le connais, et je vois bien…qu'il…il…va mal. » Termina Morgane, totalement essoufflée.

Merlin quitta son point de vue, pour retourner à côté de la pupille. « Vous devez vous reposer ! » S'inquiéta Merlin, constatant qu'une simple conversation l'épuisait tout autant qu'une course à pieds.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Morgane prit sa main dans la sienne. La chaleur d'une force totalement inconnue à Morgane, mais qu'elle possédait pourtant, s'infiltra langoureusement dans chaque cellule de Merlin qui ferma les yeux brièvement pour recevoir sa douceur. Les mots de Morgane l'apaisaient.

« Jure moi…de…lui…parler » S'entêta Morgane, en dépit de son fléchissement.

« Taisez-vous ! » Répondit Merlin, franchement alarmé par l'état de Morgane. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se dégrader aussi rapidement. Il n'y avait rien de normal là-dedans, et maintenant qu'il tenait la main de Morgane dans la sienne, il sentait qu'une œuvre maléfique était à l'origine de son état.

Morgane aimait Arthur comme un frère, et elle n'avait qu'un seul souhait pour lui : qu'il soit heureux. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle devait obtenir la réponse de Merlin, afin de sombrer sereinement derrière ce voile sombre qui l'appelait avec plus de force maintenant. « Promets… »

« Oui ! Je vous le jure…je vous le jure ! » Paniqua Merlin qui regardait Morgane sombrer dans le coma sans pouvoir agir.

Il sentait une force invisible aspirer Morgane dans le néant.

Il hurla de rage, de colère, de désespoir. Encore ce sentiment atroce qui s'accrochait à lui, en lacérant son cœur de ses griffes. Encore ! Il allait devenir fou. Tout son corps, irradiait d'une puissance qu'il devait contenir.

Il étouffait.

« MORGANE ! » Cria-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

Jamais plus il ne voulait ressentir ce sentiment de faiblesse, de soumission, de la perte totale du contrôle.

Il avait la force d'empêcher Morgane de sombrer dans l'inconscience, qu'importe son devenir.

Il ne voulait plus se sentir impuissant.

« **expergiscimini » **Dit-il, lançant son sort et le scellant en illuminant ses yeux.

Morgane papillonna des yeux. Le feu dans la cheminé s'embrassa soudainement, peut être à cause du courant d'air que venait d'occasionner l'entrée de Gaius et Guenièvre qui avait activés le pas, alertés par les cris.

Gaius prit la place que Merlin lui céda, pour commencer à ausculter la jeune femme.

« Guenièvre, peux tu m'apporter de l'eau fraîche ? »

La jeune femme oscilla la tête, emmenant avec elle la vasque d'eau à renouveler. Gaius n'en avait pas besoin, il souhaitait simplement s'entretenir avec le sorcier.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Merlin ? » Lui demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil sur lui, avant de reprendre son examen. Il devinait ce que son disciple avait fait. Agir ici, entre ces murs, était totalement inconscient aux yeux du médecin. Cependant, il s'abstint de faire tout commentaire après tout, il avait agi pour secourir Morgane.

« J'ai ressenti la magie, Gaius ! » Dit Merlin, presque pour se justifier, et il reprit : «Quelqu'un essaie de la tuer ! Elle allait s'endormir, je devais la ramener… »

A nouveau, le feu s'embrassa de manière anormale dans la cheminée, alors que Morgane reprenait ses esprits. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de tout.

Merlin observait le feu danser dans la cheminée, tandis qu'un sentiment incertain troublait ses pensées.

La toux de Morgane s'aggrava, lui faisant rapidement cracher du sang qui éclaboussa le visage pâle du serviteur.

Gaius se retourna sur Merlin, choqué à la fois par la scène mais aussi à cause de l'expression qu'affichait le visage de son garçon.

Vide.

« Merlin ? »

Le silence était figé comme les pupilles du jeune magicien.

« Merlin ! » Insista Gaius plus fermement.

« Que… lui arrive-t-il ? » Demanda faiblement Merlin, reprenant ses esprits.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il faut avertir le roi. »

**OOO**

_Une ombre se dessina par-dessus la couche de Merlin, faisant disparaître la clarté de la lune au profit du noir frigorifiant. Quelque chose dans son sommeil se troubla, il sentait la présence envahissante d'un être indésirable dans sa demeure. Sachant qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se redressa dans le lit en ouvrant les yeux. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la bête cornée, penchée par-dessus son corps pour l'observer. Merlin ne pouvait pas manquer les effroyables traits de son visage marqués par une colère dissimulée._

_« Que faites vous ici ? » Demanda Merlin, contrarié par sa présence. Il avait très peur que le démon réveille Gaius le plancher sous les sabots du démon n'était pas assez robuste pour supporter son poids. Chacun de ses déplacements, même minime, claquaient farouchement pour irriter le silence._

_« Tu as refusé la deuxième épreuve ! » Dit la bête, entrant dans le vif du sujet, refusant de répondre à la question de Merlin. _

_La bête à la peau rougeoyante n'était pas là de plein grès. Elle se hissait rarement dans le monde des hommes. Fouler la terre des immortels le rendait quelque peu lunatique. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre le pacte doit être scellé dans les temps ! » Rugit la bête, rappelant à Merlin les closes du contrats._

_« Je n'ai rien refusé ! Je n'ai pas su m'y rendre... Morgane est très malade… » Se défendit Merlin, visiblement très affecté par l'état de la jeune femme. Il releva la tête pour observer la réaction du démon. _

_La bête feula, en secouant la tête, comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. « Cela ne t'excuse en rien ! » Il n'en avait rien à faire des excuses de Merlin, cependant il ressentait que l'attachement du jeune sorcier pour cette femme était réel. La savoir souffrante, handicapait fortement Merlin, et la bête comprit que cette situation mettrait à mal son projet. _

_« Tiens ! » Dit-il en sortant un flacon de sa besace, « c'est un remède. »_

_Merlin écarquilla les yeux, totalement ravi, mais aussi surpris que la bête soit en possession d'un remède alors que sa magie n'avait rien changé à l'état de la pupille. Il resta bouche bée, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le récipient de l'impossible._

_« Tu devras lui en faire boire chaque matin, deux gouttes pas plus, que tu devras dilués à deux gouttes de ton propre sang. » l'informa-t-il posément, mesurant chacun de ses mots. Merlin prit le récipient sans rien dire. _

_« Sache, qu'il aurait été préférable qu'elle passe de l'autre côté… » Vrombit la bête, faisant relever la tête de Merlin qui l'observait sans rien dire. _

_Le magicien était partagé entre le ravissement et la méfiance. Il trouvait étrange que la bête possède un remède, qui plus est dans sa besace au moment même où Morgane en avait le plus besoin cependant il s'agissait d'une créature magique. Merlin avait comprit que la bête oeuvrait dans le sens de ses prophéties, et en ce cas il était normal que le démon sache quoi faire pour l'aider._

_« Tu devras te montrer très prudent. La magnificence a un prix. La beauté du monde où tu vas voyager risque de te séduire. Tu ne devras pas troubler l'équilibre de ces terres, tu m'entends ?! »_

_Merlin fronça les sourcils fortement inquiet par le ton grave employé par la bête, comme si lui-même craignait les conséquences d'une erreur. Merlin avait bien comprit l'importance de respecter les règles. Il avait l'intention de le dire à la bête qui s'impatientait du silence de Merlin, répétant vivement un « c'est compris ? » Comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Merlin se contenta d'hocher la tête, stupéfait par l'implication de la bête._

**OOO**

L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, faisant léviter son esprit dans une folle cavalcade de nervosité, et d'exaltation. Il se sentait puissant, le plus fort des guerriers en chevauchant à travers les bois dans une course effrénée. La raison l'avait abandonné depuis le début de leur poursuite le vent, les branchages le fouettaient par instant mais rien ne ramenait une once de lucidité chez ce fou furieux.

Le bruit des sabots cognant le sol s'étouffait rapidement dans l'épaisse végétation du bois de Gedref laissant place aux respirations erratiques. Le son le plus terrifiant était certainement le rire malsain de Jordan qui ouvrait une fenêtre de certitude sur le sadisme du seigneur.

Arthur essayait de faire galoper son cheval le plus vite possible, donnant des coups de talons pour le faire accélérer. Il était loin derrière, en compagnie d'autres soldats de la garde royal. Arthur savait que les choses se termineraient mal si il ne rattrapait pas Jordan. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué le seigneur qui s'était lancé à la poursuite du criminel comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus du criminel en fuite. Un sourire cynique déformait son magnifique visage, bien plus beau que son cœur. Tenant ses rennes d'une main, il attrapa son arbalète qui pendait sur la selle il retira la sécurité et visa.

Dans le mil !

L'homme qu'ils pourchassaient cria avant de faire un vol planer de son cheval. Il s'écrasa durement au sol avant de faire quelques roulades et de finalement s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin sur le dos. Jordan tira d'un coup ferme sur ses rennes pour arrêter son canasson qui se cabra.

Au loin, Arthur observait la scène impuissant. Il sentait que les choses allaient mal tourner. Il espérait juste pouvoir arriver à temps.

« Sei…seigneur, je saurais me taire… » Supplia l'homme blessé, en rampant sur son dos car le seigneur Carnassier s'approchait de lui.

Jordan sortit l'épée de son fourreau, sous le regard terrifié de l'homme. Le blessé savait très bien à quoi s'attendre. La mort était inéluctable puisque la fuite improbable. Il avait quelques côtes cassées, sa jambe ne répondait plus, et il saignait abondamment où la flèche l'avait traversé. Il le savait, en face de lui se tenait son bourreau.

« Mais j'y compte bien, » sourit Jordan en levant son épée dans les airs avant de l'abattre violement sur le cou de son mercenaire.

« NON ! » Hurla Arthur en arrivant juste à temps pour voir la tête rouler derrière un amas de fougères. Il bondit hors de son cheval, pour atterrir à pieds joint sur le sol recouvert de mousse. « Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » Gueula Arthur le poing serré.

Jordan venait tout bonnement de briser des semaines de recherches il venait de décapiter leur meilleure piste ! Arthur ne lui donnait aucune excuse pour ce geste impardonnable. Son sang bouillonnait, et il devait maîtriser sa respiration pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Ses poings le démangeaient. A l'intérieur, une force invisible tentait de prendre le dessus si Arthur ne se laissait pas aller, c'était par égard pour son père.

Cependant, Sir Carnassier avait le don de faire des étincelles. Arthur était au bord de la rupture, il le voyait bien. Jordan essayait par tous les moyens de faire exploser le prince. Aussi, il répondit, « il s'est montré menaçant ! »

Il mentait ! Même le seigneur ne croyait pas en ses propres paroles. Il se jouait du prince et de sa clémence. Arthur ne supportait plus son attitude ni d'être traité comme un gamin stupide. La suffisance du seigneur en devenait irrévérencieuse.

« Vous arrivez peut être à berner mon père, mais pas moi ! » La voix d'Arthur était tranchante.

Par un sourire cynique, Jordan étouffa son rire. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de remords dans son regard.

Le restant du groupe ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Léon s'était rapproché d'Arthur en constatant le carnage, c'est à ce moment qu'Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Léon oscillait les yeux du mort, au prince puis du prince, au seigneur. Chaque cellule de son corps pouvait ressentir la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes.

Le seigneur narguait Arthur, et ne s'en cachait plus. « Vous êtes lâche ! Si Uther s'était senti berné il m'aurait défié, lui ! » Lui répondit le seigneur un ton plein d'arrogance.

« Je ne vais pas céder à votre petit jeu ! » Arthur s'étonnait lui-même du sang froid qu'il possédait. « Il ne méritait pas cela. Vous serez sanctionné pour cet acte. » Finit Arthur.

Il était bien décidé à recadrer ce seigneur qui prenait de plus en plus d'initiative puisque personne n'osait le freiner. Pour le prince, ce petit jeu devait cesser. Dés leur retour à Camelot, il irait voir le roi pour discuter de son cas. Arthur voulait punir Jordan pour son arrogance, pour sa violence. Tapis dans l'ombre de l'incertitude, Arthur pensait également à l'agression de Merlin. Le doute le dévorait. Tant et si bien qu'il se sentait devenir fou en la présence de ce noble puisqu'il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il était coupable.

Jordan ne supportait pas Arthur qui, malgré l'instant, parvenait à agir avec noblesse. Il voulait le tourner au ridicule, et ainsi garder une place exclusive au près du roi. Il allait devoir trouver le moyen de faire craquer Arthur devant témoins. Ainsi, il espérait qu'Uther perdrait la confiance qu'il avait en son fils.

Jordan demeurerait le plus victorieux.

Dés le départ, Jordan s'était su tolérer par les enfants d'Uther, et il s'en était contenté. Seulement, il avait commis une erreur. En abîmant Merlin, il avait éveillé la suspicion du prince. Tant et si bien que Jordan se sentait observé. Cette situation était invivable puisqu'elle mettait à mal les projets du seigneur. Dés lors, il avait compris qu'il devait détruire l'intégrité du leader des chevaliers de Camelot, et ainsi récupérer sa liberté d'agissement.

Même si Jordan ne comprenait pas l'attention du prince pour un simple serviteur, grâce à cela il avait compris où le piquer.

« Toutes mes victimes ont mérité leur sort, » se vanta le seigneur, avant de reprendre et d'insister, « Vous m'avez bien compris, Arthur. J'ai dit _toutes_… » Le sous entendus était de taille, et suffisamment équivoque.

Arthur le dévisagea durant quelques secondes, ses yeux plantés dans le regard de l'autre. Arthur se demandait si il avait bien compris.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Forcément, qu'il y avait une raison.

Et Arthur la connaissait.

Instantanément, il se sentit vidé de son sang. L'être humain avait disparu laissant place à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus primitifs en lui. Instinctivement, il se rua sur le seigneur lui lançant un direct au visage. Le seigneur tenta de se défendre mais Arthur para son attaque, en bloquant son bras et il profita de l'instant pour lui envoyer son autre poing dans l'estomac. Jordan se plia en deux, forcé par la douleur. Arthur était plus vif, drainé par l'adrénaline, elle-même libérée sous le choc de la révélation.

Jordan se doutait que le prince allait réagir mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction de ce genre. Totalement surpris, il avait perdu son efficacité d'action. Sa deuxième tentative de défense fut à nouveau parée par le prince, qui lui envoya son poing au visage, faisant douloureusement craquer sa mâchoire.

Sans l'intervention de Léon, Arthur l'aurait tout bonnement massacré.

**OOO**

**S'il vous plait, des commentaires, berceau de ma motivation !**


End file.
